


Overlapping Conflict

by mrsthessaly



Series: Conflict and Resolution [2]
Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Slurs, Coping with your Boyfriend's Homophobia, Fluff and Smut, Internalized Homophobia, It's supposed to be a sequel to Git Merge Conflict but it works fine on it's own, M/M, Porn With Plot, recently established relationship, surprisingly healthy relationship, you can read it without getting lost don't be afraid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsthessaly/pseuds/mrsthessaly
Summary: Gilfoyle really wanted to fuck Dinesh. And not just fuck Dinesh in terms of having sex with him, because they were already doing that on a regular basis, but actually get to top for once. It was obvious why they didn't do it during the first months, when Dinesh was too self-conscious and insecure for Gilfoyle to add to it being fucked in the ass for the first time, but maybe they reached a level of comfort that should be enough. And it had to happen sooner or later. May as well be sooner.Gilfoyle didn't thought topping would be such a difficult goal to achieve.





	Overlapping Conflict

     The digital alarm clock marked 4:48 AM.  

     The house was quiet, a change in the usual turmoil of voices, fighting and typing that often didn't have time to end. Outside, the sun hasn't risen yet, which for Gilfoyle was as close as a perfect moment to get out of the house as it could be. He put on his glasses after passing a shirt over his head and opened the closet to look for his running shoes.  

     Few people knew it, but Gilfoyle jogs.  

     He hasn’t always. There was a time in his life where he would throw empty water bottles or chip packages at joggers from the comfortable inside of his car, but jogging has been a routine on his Mondays and Thursdays for over two years now. It was introduced when he was forced to face that, against all the odds, he wanted to live past sixty, which with a diet based on processed food, spending all of his days sitting on a chair and adding to it the amount of alcohol he consumed weekly, probably wouldn't be a reachable goal. Therefore, now he jogs and eventually eats his greens.  

     The only person in the house who noticed his early escapes was Jared - no surprise there, since no one in the hostel seemed capable of being awake before 9:00 AM or noticing things that didn’t orbit around themselves. Gilfoyle told Jared he would rather saw both his legs and eat one of them while the other was shoved up his ass than to have him tagging along, so he had no idea if Jared jogged too, but at least not with him, and that too was just as close as perfection as it could be.  

     Gilfoyle liked the cold wind on his hair and the quietude of his own thoughts.  

     Dinesh didn’t notice Gilfoyle jogged - no surprise there either.  

     To be fair, he grew the habit of sneaking out of the house because he didn't want comments about his healthy habits; be it Dinesh's annoying saltiness, Jared's smothery friendliness, Richard's awkwardness or Jian Yang assholeness. In those three months where Dinesh would probably have noticed Gilfoyle getting out of the house when it was still dark, he hadn't gone jogging at all, too distracted with having company on his bed to care for his fucking health. Actually  _fucking_ was much more interesting.  

     However, it’s been three months already. The novelty spell of that arrangement was starting to settle into a comfortable routine, which lead to Gilfoyle concluding that waking up with Dinesh on his bed – or waking up on Dinesh's bed, which was the usual, and who would have guessed – was going to be a fixed occurrence and not something that Dinesh would call off eventually, as he initially thought and was hushing to take as much as he could as fast as he could. There was no point in stop living just to appreciate the way his hair mushed to the side he slept in every morning if he was still going to be there the next day.  

      So, back to jogging.  

     Gilfoyle turned on the lights. He needed it to deal with the knots on his shoelaces. As every other Monday or Thursday morning, Dinesh groaned and moved to look over his shoulder, his eyes squeezing to the brightness, hair mushed in the front since he slept on his stomach.  

     “I’ll be done in a minute”, warned Gilfoyle, standing by the door trying to untie a knot he had no idea how became that tight.  

      “Are you going for a run?” Dinesh’s voice came out hoarse from sleep.  

     “No, I just enjoy waking up at early hours to appreciate shoe designs.”  

     Dinesh muttered something that sounded a lot like  _prick_ and went back to his pillow (actually his pillow, because he brought his own stuff whenever he slept in Gilfoyle's bedroom, and Gilfoyle hadn't decided yet if it was too soon to tell him he wouldn’t mind having his stupid goose feathers pillows or whatever it was there permanently). Dinesh raised his head again a moment later.  

      “Hey, are you going to the hipster’s neighbor today? Bring me a ham and cheese soufflé.”  

      “Sure.” Gilfoyle finally triumphed on his task and put the shoes down. “Where is your wallet? In your pants?”  

      Dinesh cocked an eyebrow. Gilfoyle kept standing there, arms crossed, waiting for a reply. When it didn’t arrive, he turned to grab Dinesh’s pants on the back of the computer chair.  

      “Are you really going to charge me for breakfast? Really?” Dinesh turned his torso around for emphasis.  

       “It’s a fifteen dollars breakfast. That I bought for you on Monday. Also, three times last week. And, the week before, it was the espresso waffle. You’re going to bankrupt me over expensive breakfast, Dinesh.” He found the wallet next to Dinesh’s cellphone over a chair and opened it to find a buck collection of twenties and fifties. Gilfoyle gave him a long cold stare before taking out a twenty.  

     “It’s called _being nice_ , you should try it sometime”, Dinesh yawned, no intention of continuing the argument in his tone. In fact, he lied back on his stomach and closed his eyes.  

      Gilfoyle sat on the bed to put on his shoes.  

     “Also”, he said. “I figured I’m already fucking you, there's no other level to accomplish, so why do I have to buy you shit?”  

     Dinesh gave him a paused but genuine laugh.  

      “For the amazing view I provide you, of course”, Dinesh answered.  

     That was a new trait.  _Confident_ Dinesh. And another detail Gilfoyle hadn't decided yet how to feel about or how changed their routine. He had a short smile, though, when he turned to look at Dinesh lying there in his Firefly boxers, the light tissue hugging his ass tight from the position he had his legs on. He wouldn't call it amazing, but it was indeed a very compelling view. He wanted to touch, and then he realized he actually could and did, running his right hand through Dinesh’s shoulder blades to his lower back and butt, also palming his round thighs. They were as hairy as they were thick, something he knew Dinesh didn’t like about himself because more than once Gilfoyle had to listen to him whining about the food he couldn't eat because went right to his thighs. Gilfoyle told him on those occasions, before he could have told Dinesh his ass was just fine, that he was doing a really good job pulling attention out of his lower half in bright red jeans. 

     Also, it was a bullshit idea. His big ass and rounded thighs were hot as hell. 

     Gilfoyle dropped his shoes on the floor and got up on the bed. He slid a hand under the waistband of Dinesh’s boxers, grabbing the soft skin, then pulled it down. He bit a cheek and Dinesh flinched.  

      “Weren’t you going jogging?”, he asked, eyes still closed. Gilfoyle pulled his boxers down all the way and squeezed his ass with both hands in a way Dinesh once said made him feel like a stress relief toy.  

     “There’s other ways exercise.” He kissed the back of Dinesh’s neck, trailing down his back, not letting go of feeling his ass. Gilfoyle moved to stride his legs, purposely pressing his groin against Dinesh’s thighs so the other could feel his erection.  

     Dinesh didn’t complain or joined, just laid there and let Gilfoyle freely touch his body. When he got another bite on his ass, he talked again:  

      “Hey, dude, hold that thought for when you come back from the run, okay? I want to sleep.” He opened one eye and looked over his shoulder to see Gilfoyle moving his hips on top of him, willfully rubbing his erection against his ass. “But take a shower first, you left my bedsheets disgusting last time you came from a run and wanted to fuck. Although, these are  _your_  sheets, so whatever.”  

     Gilfoyle held his ass with one hand and his own erection with the other.  

      “I don’t really need you to do anything.”  

     Dinesh sighed and put his head back on the pillow.  

      “Alright, suit yourself”, he said. “Just don’t come on my back.”  

     “Can I come in your ass, then?”  

      “I’m not answering that.”  

     Gilfoyle already had his pants down when Dinesh opted for not answering, taking his time feeling the soft skin against the head of his cock. He pulled one of his cheeks with a tight grip, Dinesh’s asshole flashing to him, and let go of stroking himself to spread him open. He ran one hand through the crack, leaving a kiss on the back of his neck again, but this time also harshly brushing his beard along it. He knew Dinesh loved that. He never said it, as he never made any sexual requests at all, but it was an easily noticeable pattern that he would push Gilfoyle’s head to his neck whenever he had the chance, snugging on his face until his skin was an angry tone of red. Gilfoyle climb on top of him, leaving his dick to be placed between his cheeks, and rubbed against the skin for a moment before reaching down to replace it with his hand, and down again to replaced his hand with his beard.  

     Dinesh breathed long. Too long. Gilfoyle smirked and ran his tongue over his lower back. 

     He bit his ass again, harder, and Dinesh turned to flinch, but soon relaxed.  

      “I’m going to eat you.” It could have been a question, not a warning, but Gilfoyle was sure Dinesh knew he would back away if told to. It’s just the way he talks. He looked up, to the back of Dinesh’s head, and watched for some indication of being unwanted. There was none. He positioned behind Dinesh and buried himself in his ass. There it was, that long breath again.  

      Dinesh was holding the sheets in a fist and his mouth hung open when Gilfoyle pulled away to take a strand of hair out of his tongue. He put his finger in there, not to lose that thought, and circled his entrance with a thumb, watching what he could see of Dinesh’s face from the position he was intentionally hiding himself in.  

     Gilfoyle has given Dinesh rim jobs and put a finger in his ass before, but both things didn't usually come together. The finger was a surprise he enjoyed providing while giving blowjobs, those little jumps always a treat to himself, and a tongue in his asshole a surprise Dinesh enjoyed more than he wanted Gilfoyle to know. It was a stupid hesitation, since Gilfoyle himself was more than willing to ask Dinesh to eat his ass anytime. In fact, he succeeded in winning his first  _go ahead_  with Dinesh to do it to him arguing that he wasn't very good, and a nicer way of learning than just being told was to have Gilfoyle showing him. He admitted enjoying later, under some pressure, although not as much as Gilfoyle did when Dinesh repeated what he learned. Gilfoyle has always enjoyed a good rim job better than being fingered. Dinesh, though, came in seconds when Gilfoyle fingered him while giving head.  

     He laid down on Dinesh's back and slowly pushed a finger inside. Dinesh visibly held a breath. Gilfoyle stopped moving, sensing his stiffness, but didn’t pull away. Dinesh didn’t ask him to, so the waited a moment, kissing his shoulders until they were relaxing, and kept going.  

     It took him some inventive thinking, but Gilfoyle managed to stick his face against Dinesh’s neck and support his weight on Dinesh's back, both hands down, one fingering him and another taking care of his own erection in the same pace. He closed his eyes and pretended he was fucking Dinesh, actually inside of him, spreading him open with his dick and having him moving up to meet his pace. When he opened them, Gilfoyle took note of liking more the sight beneath him than the one in his imagination; Dinesh open-mouthed under his body, making a fist on the sheets, his brow furrowed. He moved faster, sticking his index finger all the way inside of him and out, reaching to lift his hips enough so he could grab his cock and jerking him off along the movement of his finger. Gilfoyle lightly ran his teeth over Dinesh's shoulder while moving his hands so quickly and hard he got out a groan.  

      “Fuck”, Gilfoyle breathed out to that sound. It was different from the ones when Dinesh was doing the fucking; a higher, vulnerable, quality to it. He moved his finger, looking for that sound again, licking his ear and stroking him faster. Dinesh unconsciously pulled his knees up, almost getting on his fours. It was easier to get him off in that position. Gilfoyle knew already that Dinesh was a teeth kind of person, enough to make sure he didn't go anywhere near his neck when they were making out since Dinesh tended to leave marks, but he couldn't resist licking the sweat running down his hairline as he started rocking between his two hands. It was impossible not to lick him. Gilfoyle got off on tasting things, him, and it got somehow better when Dinesh was so willing to call him disgusting when he said he liked the taste of his sweat, but was just moaningto him now as if he never felt anything like Gilfoyle before. “Are you going to come?", he asked in his ear, more to please himself than Dinesh. "Moan to me. I want to hear you, babe. Come for me.”  

      Dinesh moaned again, this time trying to hold it down, not willingly giving Gilfoyle what he asked for, but not being successful. A loud cry escaped his lips and broke all self-control Gilfoyle may have. He took his finger away and positioned his dick in its place, pushing not hard enough to enter, but enough for Dinesh to feel it opening him.  

     Dinesh shifted underneath the weight of Gilfoyle’s body pressing him down, an exclamation coming out of his throat, and for a moment, Gilfoyle thought he was actually coming. Then everything twisted too fast for him to react.  

     Dinesh pushed him off with an elbow, throwing him across the mattress and holding him down, his legs preventing Gilfoyle from kicking by impulse. He wouldn't have, even if wanted to, too surprised by the sudden movement for his instincts to kick in and do more than let himself be pinned down. Dinesh's hands pulled his pants forcefully, dragging Gilfoyle along with the clothing more than taking them off. He let out a frustrated groan and fought the jogging pants until he could get rid of them, passing his legs through it along with his underwear.  

      When Dinesh was back, he came down like a wave between his legs, biting his lip hard until Gilfoyle hissed in protest. He let go once he heard the painful reaction and kissed his mouth, a hand palming down his legs until he found his cock and eagerly stroking Gilfoyle’s erection, the other hand pulling his knee up to open him enough so he could position himself.  

     “Can I fuck you?”, he asked. Dinesh always asked; it was just the way he talked.  

      Gilfoyle had to catch his breath before answering that.  

      “How can I say no when you nurse me with such beautiful words?”  

       Dinesh gave him another wet kiss that was all tongue and teeth, pulling hard at his hair for a moment before backing away to reach for the second drawer in the nightstand. He ruffled through the used packings until he found a condom and the half-empty bottle of lube.  

     “Do you need…?” he asked again, always with the fucking asking, fast hands trying to open the package and, as usual, having trouble with it. Gilfoyle grabbed the lube and opened his legs to spread it himself. Dinesh watched him, for a second forgetting what his job was. A snort coming from Gilfoyle brought him back to Earth and he came back to open the condom - that jumped out from the ripped package, but still wasn't even close of being the worst way Dinesh ever opened a condom. He found it in the sheets and rolled down his cock.  

     “I’m good”, Gilfoyle told him, hands behind his head, getting a leg up to put it on Dinesh's shoulder.  

      And he was, because they fucked like that last night and he was good to go on a morning sex, but Dinesh still put his finger inside first. Gilfoyle pulled him down for a kiss, giving him one of those bites he liked. It turned something on inside Dinesh and he unannounced pushed three fingers inside. Gilfoyle gasped loudly, his short nails making half-moons on Dinesh's arms.  

    "Shit! Sorry. Did I hurt you? Are you okay?"  

     "I'm  _fine_ ", Gilfoyle told him again, emphatic, letting it clear he wouldn't appreciate being asked a third time.  

     And Dinesh didn't ask a third time. He fast concluded his fingers were sliding in easily enough and put both his hands on Gilfoyle’s hips, trying to force him to spin. It took Gilfoyle a second to understand, since Dinesh asked many annoying questions about his well-being and consent, but never made verbal requests. He sat up and turned to get on his hands and knees.   

      There was none of the usual teasing - rubbing against his back and asshole, slowly pushing the head inside and pulling out, shifting to his fingers again until Gilfoyle was telling to stop messing around and just fuck him already - that Dinesh usually did and Gilfoyle was normally annoyed by. He could understand why he did it, though. Dinesh liked the change of power; having something that Gilfoyle wanted, knowing that  _he_  was that thing, hearing him ask to be fucked by him. That game could last a while, if Gilfoyle was feeling like not giving in to see how far Dinesh would go. And he could enjoy the teasing too if the mood was right.  

     But there wasn't any teasing this time. Dinesh pushed inside in one single thrust, Gilfoyle having to hold on to the headboard and thinking for a moment he wouldn't have minded a warning, but then Dinesh was fucking him with an intensity Gilfoyle wasn’t familiar with and the hell with warnings, this was way better. He had to put his forehead down on his crossed arms, biting his own skin to stuff a moan too loud, which got out anyway when Dinesh reached out to pull his head back by the hair, forcing his neck to a weird angle.  

     He still had space in his mind to wonder who the fuck was that man. Who the fuck was that damn beast pounding into him like there is no tomorrow? Like he never grew stiff and white to Gilfoyle’s touch, as if the first time they fucked, it wasn’t just Gilfoyle giving him a handjob and trying hard to deal nicely with Dinesh freaking out about it. Or like having him just touching Gilfoyle hasn’t been a fucking battle, since he kept dodging his dick as if avoiding it was enough to make Gilfoyle don’t have one. Now, he was jerking him off as he fucked him, pushing his head with a fist around his hair and giving him those hot kisses that, really, he had no idea how to deal with and saw himself in Dinesh’s place, useless and unmoving, just enjoying the rough ride. And who would have guessed this outcome, right? Then his mind was a blur of lust and Gilfoyle closed his eyes and imagined it was him in there, taking things back to their natural course, holding Dinesh’s hips and fucking him senseless into the mattress until he couldn’t remember his own name, but could still call Gilfoyle’s.  

      Dinesh came first, as he usually did, but it was a close one for Gilfoyle too.  

     He lied down on Gilfoyle’s back for a while, still inside of him, breathing heavily through his mouth. His body felt hot and sweaty. Gilfoyle tapped his thigh, the weight of him starting to make it difficult to breathe. Dinesh got up to throw the condom away. It was always a loss to have his dick out of his asshole when Gilfoyle was still hard. He was eagerly masturbating when Dinesh came back.  

     “Hey!”, he said fast, almost hurtful, but also playful and confident. Gilfoyle looked at him, but didn’t stop. “That’s my job, you know? Let me.”  

       Then he was crawling down Gilfoyle’s torso, giving him teasing kisses, pushing his shirt up to pinch a nipple under his thumb before finally giving him a blowjob, while two fingers inside of him shifted to find his prostate rather quickly.  

      Who the fuck was that man?!  

      Dinesh didn't even pull away when Gilfoyle told him he was going to come.  

       "Hey!", was Gilfoyle's turn to call out, opening his eyes to see Dinesh spitting on his jogging pants. "I don't have another pair of those."  

      "You aren't still going jogging, are you?", he threw the pants off the bed after cleaning his mouth on it and laid down next to Gilfoyle. "Didn't I tire you enough?"  

     "Please...", scoffed Gilfoyle, willingly accepting to be pulled against Dinesh, their legs interlinking. "The only way you can tire me is forcing me to read any java method you wrote."  

      "You can't keep insulting my bedroom skills when I just made you come, you know?"  

      "I'm not insulting your bedroom skills. I'm insulting your code through your bedroom skills."  

      "Just shut up", Dinesh laughed and pulled him closer, hiding his face on Gilfoyle's neck, who was thinking he should step up his game fast if it was being that easy for Dinesh to go pass his insults. As he ran his hand down his back and grabbed his ass, he pointed out to himself that he should step up his game in other fields, too. Dinesh kissed his chin, and he was cursing the son of a bitch who shifted the whole mindset of that morning sex without Gilfoyle even realizing it.  

      He closed his grip on Dinesh's ass and pulled him for a kiss.  

       Gilfoyle really wanted to fuck Dinesh. And not just fuck Dinesh in terms of having sex with him, because they were already doing that on a regular basis, but actually get to top for once. He has been on top (but riding his dick), he has been leading (but sucking him, jerking him off, rubbing their dicks together), he has been the one in charge of many of the fucking that happened (and especially the first ones), but he hadn't got to actually  _fuck Dinesh_. And it was alright, for the most part of it. He didn't mind being fucked at all. But it has been a growing longing in him to get inside that damn nice ass and hear those sounds he made when he was being overpowered.  

      As he squeezed Dinesh's butt and kissed him, he replayed in his mind the way the other reacted to be fingered; the thrusts, the moans, the fist around the sheets. He clearly liked it. Gilfoyle asked himself why was it that they never had Dinesh fully bottoming. It was obvious why they didn't during the first two months, when he was too self-conscious and insecure for Gilfoyle to add to it being fucked in the ass for the first time and it was just easier to do it the other way around, since it wasn't news for him. But then Dinesh just grabbed his ass too, and it reminded him that maybe they reached a level of comfort that should be enough. And it had to happen sooner or later. May as well be sooner.  

      Dinesh wouldn't ask, since he was too repressed to ask for anything in bed, so the only obstacle holding them back on the full experience of shifting was Gilfoyle stepping up his game and just  

  

#  _1- Ask Gently_

  

     "So", he said, pushing Dinesh enough so they could look at one another, but still as close they could sense their breaths bouncing back. "When do I get to take your ass virginity?"  

      Dinesh frowned and pushed his chest.  

      "What?!", he half-shouted, half-whispered and half-laughed, something Gilfoyle was still amazed by. "What the fuck are you talking about?"  

       Maybe more gently would have worked better.  

      "I want to fuck you", he straight-up said, moving his fingers on Dinesh's butt just lower enough to make Dinesh clench immediately. He took Gilfoyle's hand away. Gilfoyle blinked, stoic, Dinesh staring at him wide-eyed.  

       "Why, I..." His hand left Gilfoyle's ass and rested on his waist, those thick eyebrows doing a worried dance. "Am I doing something wrong here? Aren't you, you know, hm...  Was it bad? Did you not like it? I thought you were into me fucking you."  

     "I am. That's not the point. I can enjoy both things."  

     Dinesh took a deep breath. 

     "What?"  

     "You never said anything like this before! Just tell me if I suck, I can work on it."  

     "I would definitely tell you if you sucked, but I get off in having your dick, as strange as it may sound. Maybe the thickness balance your lack of skill? As I said, that's not the point." He grabbed his ass again and Dinesh tensed, but Gilfoyle didn't let go. "The point is that I want you to have mine, too. I want to fuck you."  

      Dinesh replied nothing, staring right past Gilfoyle even though he was looking directly at him.  

     "But I'm the top, right?", he said. "There isn't a... Isn't it pre-established?"  

     "Wait." A hint of playfulness pulled the corner of Gilfoyle's mouth up. "You think there's a rule carved in stone about how two men fuck, and they can never change it? You think that even if we spend five or ten years together, every time we fuck you will be the one putting your dick in me because that's what we did the first time?"  

      Dinesh put his eyebrows down, eyes squeezed and literally pouted. Gilfoyle wasn't sure if he knew he was actually pouting. "…Yeah?", he said as he shrunk into his shoulders. "You think we are spending five or ten years together?"  

     It was Gilfoyle's turn to squeeze his eyes.  

     "I was raising a hypothesis."  

     "So, you  _don't_  think we are spending five or ten years together."  

     "Why do I feel like there's no correct answer here? Also, that's ridiculous, Dinesh. No one spends their whole sex lives doing only one thing."  

     "Sounds pretty normal to me."  

     "How would you know what is normal in gay sex? You don't even know what is normal in straight sex."  

      "Fuck you."  

      "Constantly. Your turn."  

      There was a moment when they just shared a gaze. It wasn't a friendly one, it was one of those where they were on edge of saying something stupid that would sound too much like the hurtful insults from before they started doing this. It was a dangerous road to take. They haven't fought like before since they got together and Gilfoyle wasn't exactly dying to know how it would be like. He had plans of buying goose feather pillows for his room that weekend.  

      "Hear me out", he sighed, not pulling Dinesh back from the distance he put between them, but going in his direction. "If you're not comfortable with the idea, we won't do it."  

      It took him a second and the light touch of Gilfoyle's fingers on his arm, but he relaxed, the alert in his eyes fading away and his eyebrows stopping with the frowning.  

     "Well..." Dinesh put his hand over Gilfoyle's and squeezed before taking it, bringing his fingers to his lips. "Thanks."  

      Gilfoyle leaned the rest of the way and kissed his mouth. Dinesh was ready to a quick peck, but Gilfoyle pushed his tongue inside. There was a gasp, Dinesh's hand ghosting near his skin and not touching it, a sign that he was probably still mad. Or he just didn't like when Gilfoyle kissed him tasting like ass, he may have complained about it one time or another. Gilfoyle deepened the kiss, pushing harder until Dinesh had no other option than to hold onto him.  

     He was not letting any space for Dinesh to doublethink this.  

     Clouded eyes were staring back at him when Gilfoyle pulled back. Dinesh smiled dumbly a moment later. Good, crises remediated.  

      "Still, what is your hesitation?", asked Gilfoyle, and he wanted to stick his feet in his mouth for asking, because Dinesh was frowning again.  

     "Well..."  He looked down. Gilfoyle though it was an attempt to avoid his gaze, but after a moment realized Dinesh was staring at his dick.  

     "It's average."  

     "I know it's average." He was still not looking back up. The next thing he said he clearly didn't want to say, every word coming out with a degree of struggle. "It's bigger than mine."  

     "True, but yours thicker, which I found to be some rightfulness equilibrium in the universe and the closest prove of a sentience being designing us. Also, for my personal experience, it can be more difficult with a thick one than a long one."  

     Dinesh looked back up. "Is it difficult for you?"  

     "Not really. It could have been the first times, I haven't been fucked since college, but I prepared myself before. And," he paused and blinked too long, taking a deep breath. "You were nice. Didn't push too hard."  

     "I am nice", Dinesh said with a look in his eyes that twisted Gilfoyle's insides. 

      "Yes. And I will be to you, too, if that's your only hesitation."  

      It didn't seem to be, since him bringing up the topic tensed Dinesh's expression again.  

     "I'm sorry", he said and Gilfoyle looked at something else other than his face. "I don't... I don't think I will like it? It just feels weird to me? Sorry."  

     "Okay."  

     "Okay?" Dinesh sounded uncertain. "I can... I mean, if you really want to, I guess I could..."  

     "No", he quickly cut him off. "Don't compromise into doing something you're not comfortable with for me. It's your body, I'm not pressuring you. The point is we both enjoying it, and we both enjoy what we do now. That's enough for me."  

     Dinesh nodded, although he still looked divided. Gilfoyle gave a last squeeze on that rounded fine ass and kissed his lips before turning around to get out of bed.  

     "Are you still going out?"  

     "Yep". The jogging pants were a disaster, Gilfoyle concluded after a quick inspection. Fucking spitter. He had to go with shorts now and those pale legs needed to stay hidden. At least it was still way too early for anyone to be awake.  

      He got up and walked to the closet to look for something else he could wear, the room silent again. He found some sweatpants that may work.  

     "You know, you..." Dinesh's voice was loaded with hesitation. Gilfoyle finished tying his shoes and looked over. He was expecting Dinesh to have gone back to sleep, but he was sitting with his back on the headboard, arms crossed in front of his chest, anxious eyebrows furrowing and hair pointing everywhere. Dinesh looked much better with his hair like that, maybe he should try telling him to stop flatting it. "I know you're used to having more options."  

     Gilfoyle straightened up his back.  

     "And that you're doing this exclusive thing for me."  

     He crossed his arms too, waiting for the end of that argument that just couldn't be good.  

     "So, I'm saying, I think, if you want to, hm..."  

     Gilfoyle took a step towards the bed.  

     "If you need it and I'm not really... You know? Not being enough for you, you could do it with someone else? Just... Just don't tell me, please. I really don't want to know. But I can..." Dinesh scratched his face and looked down at the sheets, a picture of uncertainty. "I can get around it. Like you said, the point is we both been satisfied, right?"  

     "Dinesh." He instantly looked up to the harshness of Gilfoyle's voice. "That's the stupidest thing you're going to say today and it's barely five in the morning. I'm bringing your hipster soufflé, go back to sleep."  

     He walked to the door, opened it, but thought of something else and came back inside. Dinesh was watching him, alert.  

      "Don't you ever say that to me again."  

      "Okay", Dinesh agreed and Gilfoyle got out of the room.  

      It didn't have to be a big deal, Gilfoyle though as he marched to the door. It was just sex. And, as strange as it may have been in the beginning, he slept in his sweatpants around Dinesh's arms enough times by now to know that this thing was far from being just about sex. This thing was nice. It was a great thing. And if the sex was great, too, it was a plus - and the sex  _was_ great, another characteristic of this exchange no one would have guessed. So, if that meant they were going to stick to one way of doing penetrative sex, fuck it. Who cares. There's a tone of other stuff to do in bed not to get bored. Yep, he was 

  

#  _2- Conforming_

  

     With Erlich gone, the Incubator was weirdly quiet.   

     Dinesh was making breakfast. Fully dressed, he was ready for the day; his hair flat and not mushed, the stubble shaved away, those ridiculous green pants pulling Gilfoyle's attention every now and then from the work he was getting done - not Pied Piper work, something he was trying out for himself for a change.  

     "Shit", he cursed. The lines he was typing in Fortran 77 suddenly turned into Fortran 90. Dinesh turned his head around. "Nothing."  

      "That's my reaction when I look at your code too", he bounced back with a smugness in his posture. " _Shit_ , that's  _nothing_ good."  

      "Funny", Gilfoyle replied as he went back to correct the minor error. Luckily, he hadn't gone too far yet. "That's exactly what I was thinking while you fucked me last night."  

       That smug confidence melted away in no time, his eyebrows furrowing, Dinesh's mind working hard to generate a good comeback.  

      "I didn't fuck you last night, so good luck treating your schizophrenia."  

       "Hm", Gilfoyle pretended to be thinking. "Right. It was that other guy. The one I'm fucking. We decided to spice things up and switch last night, you know, like normal people do. Oh right, you said you didn't want to hear about it. My bad."  

      Dinesh shot him a judgmental glare and replied nothing. He knew Gilfoyle was only joking, but there was a minor worry there for a second before he put the pancake on a plate and began to make another. He leaned in to take the spatula from the sink and Gilfoyle was staring at his ass again. He was, indeed, only joking. It wasn't even a thing he was pushing in bed, just a topic to mess with Dinesh during the day because it always made him flustered. And because Gilfoyle was still thinking about it. Constantly.  

     The denial wasn't as bad as thinking about having sex with Dinesh all day and not being able to, because now at least he could have sex with Dinesh, but was being a close second.  

     Nope, not going to push. It's Dinesh's final decision and Gilfoyle will respect it. Nope, doesn't matter how dumb it is. Still his decision to make. He's positive the only thing keeping that longing in him was the fact that Dinesh was denying. Gilfoyle has been with two men before in his life and he never had such a compelling desire to top; they just let him, he did it, it was awesome, but being fucked was the best, they moved on. Dinesh was holding back, so he wanted it more. What an asshole move. Gilfoyle promised Dinesh he was going to try to be less of an asshole and that meant quitting the asshole moves.  

     "You're distracting me", Gilfoyle said a moment later, when was stealing glances at the back of Dinesh's green pants again.  

      Dinesh spun around. "How so?", he showed his palms. "I'm not doing anything! Are you blaming me for you sucking? Because that's just you. You generally suck."  

     "I'm blaming your pants for me sucking this morning. It's hard to focus with you cooking me breakfast and flashing your ass to me."  

      Dinesh eyes went wide. Gilfoyle smirked, typing.  

      "I'm not doing that, shut up", he heard Dinesh saying, but it was mostly a whisper.  

     "What? Cooking me breakfast, or flashing your ass to me?"  

      "Both!" He turned to flip the pancake, and then added, noticing what he was doing: "The latter one. I  _am_ cooking you breakfast, but just because you're a cheap motherfucker and won't shut up about buying me breakfast."  

      "Sure, not as you like me or anything. Got it."  

      "No one likes you. Not even your mom likes you, and that's just all mom's jobs. Do you want syrup or jam with your pancake?"  

     "Can I have syrup or jam with your ass?"  

     "Oh my God." Dinesh covered his face with a palm, massaging his temples. "I hate you so much, did you know that?"  

      "Feeling is mutual, babe." Gilfoyle left the laptop on the table and got up. He went around the counter, walking towards Dinesh, who still had his back to him and was flipping pancakes. Domestic Dinesh was starting to blur his senses.  

      "I told you not to call me that. Don't you  _babe_ me, dude."  

      "Alright,  _pardesi_ ", said Gilfoyle, close to his ear, his hands coming to hold Dinesh's waist. Dinesh jumped, but didn't pull away.  

     "That's..." His head was not turning around, however compromised to lean on Gilfoyle’s chest. "That's Hindi, not Urdu. And only means a person from another land, so thank you for stating I'm not originally American."  

      "Zaalim." They both knew it meant something else too.  

      Dinesh turned his head to face him. "That one is actually Urdu. Are you looking up pet names in Urdu online? That's adorable", he had mockery in his voice. Gilfoyle put both arms around him, pressing his front against Dinesh's back and putting his face on the back of his neck.  

      "I know what  _zaalim_ means and it's not a pet name. Can I call you  _rajkumari_ instead of babe for a pet name?"  

       Dinesh laughed for a second. They have been doing this for some time, but he still sounded nervous, as if, somehow, he forgot they were doing this until the sun set and everybody was asleep. Like dating a reverse Cinderella, a boyfriend that only showed after midnight. Dinesh let Gilfoyle press him between the stove and his body.  

      "Hindi again, and your pronunciation is so bad I will probably understand you better if you keep calling me princess in English. Although", his voice turned into a sigh when Gilfoyle pressed his groin on his ass. Gilfoyle wasn't dressed for the day, still in the t-shirt and sweatpants he wore to bed. The thin fabric allowed him to feel everything, and apparently so did Dinesh. "I would rather you stop calling me that in any language."  

     "How do I say in Urdu that I want to take you back to my room, tear your clothes off with my teeth and bury my face in your ass for a week?"  

     "Holy fu-!"  

      Dinesh pulled his elbows, Gilfoyle's embrace losing up enough for him to crawl under his arms. He turned around, pushing himself off the hug in the same motion, eyes wide, breath uneven. It wasn't generally easily noticeable the blush in his cheeks, but they were bright red.  

     "Dude!", his voice was high, on edge. "Stop trying to turn me on!"  

     "Is it working?", asked Gilfoyle with a devilish smirk on his lips. "Are you going to keep cooking me breakfast with a hard-on?"  

      "Get out of my face or I'm not giving you any freaking pancake!" He pointed to the table, like someone training a bad dog to take its place. Gilfoyle leaned in closer. Dinesh took a step back so fast he dropped the spatula. Gilfoyle snorted and took a piece of the pancake cooling down on a plate, then turned around to go back to work while chewing it. He heard Dinesh muttering to himself: "The shit I have to put up with..."  

      "Hey guys", Richard came into the kitchen in a hurry, buttoning his shirt's sleeve.  

      "Hey", answered Gilfoyle, disinterested, sitting down with his laptop. He looked up once he saw something in the corner of his eye and noticed it was Dinesh waving a hand at him, accusatory eyebrows in his face. Gilfoyle looked at Richard, who was taking a Tupperware with a sandwich that was probably Jared's work from the fridge. He shrugged. Dinesh waved his hand again, then Richard turned around and he stopped, his face going oddly still as he went back to the pancakes.  

     Oh, he got it. Dinesh was trying to tell him Richard almost caught them.  

     Gilfoyle shook his head and resumed typing.  

     Everybody knew about their thing by now. Jared for a month, Richard and the rest for two weeks. He had no idea who  _the rest_  was, since they didn't tell anyone else, but Gilfoyle was assuming whoever asked. Maybe Jian Yang. But Jian Yang saw Gilfoyle coming out of Dinesh's bedroom wearing Dinesh's shirt in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom enough times to have figured that one out by himself. He just didn't care. Actually, no one was giving a shit. No one but Dinesh.  

       Jared came in a moment later.  

      "Richard, are you ready for the meeting?"  

      "You don't live here", said Gilfoyle. "Why are you still here?"  

     Jared blinked at him, the question unbalancing his concentration on the task at hand - Richard. He gave a boneless laugh.  

      "You're right, I don't live here anymore." His face lighten-up. "But I'm driving Richard."  

      "Your new apartment is in a whole different part of town", noted Gilfoyle. "We are going to the office too, we could take Dick. I'm already driving Dinesh, it can't get any worse."  

      "Not going to keep driving me for long, I'll tell you that", Dinesh threw it in with excitement. Gilfoyle turned to him ready to question what the hell was that supposed to mean when Jared talked again:  

     "Oh", he looked from Gilfoyle to Dinesh, who was putting one more pancake on a plate. "I wouldn't want to get in the way of your routine. It's no trouble for me, actually. I very much enjoy our morning reviews of the week's schedule in the car."  

     "Thanks, Jared." Richard gave him the kind of smile that showed he didn't seem to enjoy the morning reviews as much as Jared but was pleased not to get a ride with Gilfoyle and Dinesh, so he wasn't complaining. Dude needs to buy a car. Richard sat down to eat. "And we're heading to the meeting with Optimoji now? I'm not going to the office just yet. Hey Gilfoyle, are you not going to work today?"  

      "I am."  

      "Well..." He looked at his phone. "It's almost nine."  

     "Yep. I'm in front of a laptop, I can see that."  

      "Aren't you getting ready?"  

      Gilfoyle stopped typing and looked up. "Richard, I already have a smothery mom as a boyfriend. I not selecting another one. Also, I'm waiting for my pancakes. Dinesh, did you sell your car because you bought a new car?" Dinesh did that thing with his eyebrows he always did when was caught in the headlights.  

      "You already have a...?" Before Richard could end the sentence, Dinesh was placing a plate with four pancakes on the table in front of Gilfoyle. Richard's eyes shot open and he leaned back in the chair. "Oh, right! Hm... Yeah, I forgot this wasn't a jo-... I mean, is this still going on?"  

     Dinesh froze, looking right at Richard with a blank in his eyes.  

     "What do you mean by  _still_?" Gilfoyle crossed his arms.  

      Richard opened and closed his mouth several times.  

      "I'm sure he meant no offense", Jared stepped in, seeing the growing silence began to dense. "What Richard is saying is... Hm." Gilfoyle looked at him and Jared stopped talking too, nervousness in his features. Dinesh put one pancake on a plate and went to lean by the counter while eating. "You two don't exactly follow what we usually expect from a couple."  

      "Because we are gay?"  

      "I'm not gay", Dinesh pointed out. Although he was, and Gilfoyle wasn't, but this piece of information was too personal to share with Richard and Jared over a casual conversation.  

     "No, because you are..." Jared trailed off again, looking for Richard for support. Richard was filling his mouth with the sandwich, brows furrowed, not entering the conversation right now. Or ever. "Well... Not..." He fiddled with the zipper of his jacket and looked from Gilfoyle to Dinesh, who was trying to mimic Richard, zooming out of the conversation into his breakfast, and back to Gilfoyle, who was probably the only person in the room who wanted to hear the end of that sentence. "Affectionate?"  

      Gilfoyle snorted and closed his laptop. "Are you expecting us to walk around hand in hand with rainbows coming out our asses?"  

     "I supposed it doesn't fit you two."   

     "Babe", said Gilfoyle.  

      "What?", asked Dinesh, coming out of that weird trance around his pancakes and looking up. He shut his eyes hard. "Fuck! Don't call me that."  

      "Jam. I want jam with my pancakes."  

      Dinesh cocked an eyebrow. "You have two perfectly functional legs and arms, go get it yourself. I'm not your mom."  

     Gilfoyle squeezed his eyes. Jared sat by the counter near Dinesh, who was eating standing up.  

      "You literally asked what I wanted with my pancakes not five minutes ago."  

      "No, I didn't." An even weirder laugh came out of his throat.  

     "I see." Gilfoyle crossed his arms again and stared. "Dinesh, are you being a dick to me because Jared and Richard are present?"  

      "I don't know what you're talking about", he pushed a piece of pancake around his plate with a fork, then added: "I'm always a dick to you."  

      "Why are you eating five feet away from me and not sitting at the table?"  

       "Are you saying I have to eat where you say I have to eat? Fuck you." Gilfoyle didn't reply and for a moment they just shared a glare. The blinking game stopped when Dinesh started to sweat, his whole face betraying his true intentions. "Shit, alright! Alright! I just don't want to make anyone uncomfortable."  

      "Oh, I wouldn't be uncomfortable at all!", said Jared, excitedly clapping his hands. "Actually, it would be a relief to see some endearment. I have watched how abusive relationships develop in some homes when I was younger and couldn't do anything to prevent it, and I was starting to wonder if I should do something now? I would be really happy if this wasn't the case for an intervention. I'm sure Richard feels the same, right?"  

      "What? Jared- No. To everything you just said. No."  

      Richard made an affirmatory hum into his mouth full of sandwich, ignoring Dinesh's outburst. His face was looking green.  

     "We are not in an abusive relationship. We're in love."  

      "Fuck me sideways." Dinesh massaged his temples again. "No to that too. Let's stop talking about this, okay? Everyone? Okay? There's nothing to talk about. You guys are making it weird."  

      There was an uncomfortable silence around the kitchen until Gilfoyle got up to take the jam from the counter just next to where Dinesh was standing. He walked back, had a seat, poured himself half of the jar and ate.  

        Jared and Richard left for their meeting, and when Gilfoyle finished eating, he went to the bedroom to get dressed.  

     The drive to the office was silent. It wasn't usual for them not to be arguing about a vast variety of topics, so the silence was not warm. Dinesh opened his mouth to say something at least five times. Gilfoyle didn't even try to fight the uncomfortable atmosphere and pretended nothing was off about that silence.  

     He parked and got out, Dinesh following him.  

     The Stallions were already there, doing what they did best: work in silence. They sat at their respective desks and began to work. More silence.  

     About two hours into the expedient, Gilfoyle got up to stretch his legs and eat something in the breaking room. He was not surprised to hear a pair of footsteps following him. Dinesh was there, looking over his shoulder, when Gilfoyle turned around chewing a Snickers bar. He walked a few steps in and crossed his arms in front of his chest. When he talked, he was leaning in Gilfoyle's direction, whispering as if Pied Piper had been bugged.  

     "Are you mad at me?"  

      Gilfoyle chewed the candy exaggeratedly slow.  

     "Why would I be mad at you?" He took another bite.  

     "I have no idea, but you're acting weird. I mean, weirder than usual. You said nothing all day!" Gilfoyle shrugged. Dinesh waited for him to explain or just say something, but when it became clear that he wouldn't, he talked again. "Look, is this about me saying ‘no’ when you told Jared we were...?" His hand made a continuous movement, but Dinesh didn't finish that sentence. "Because we are, I am, I just don't want to pass a newsletter around the office."  

     "Okay", he said and took another bite.  

     Dinesh blinked at him, quiet, watching Gilfoyle slowly eat his Snickers and don't look away.  

     "Fuck, man!" Dinesh clenched his fingers in frustration. "I'm new to this whole relationship thing, help me out here. What did I do?"  

      "I haven’t yet figured out if you're embarrassed by dating a man or if you're just embarrassed by dating me." He threw the empty packaged in the bin. "I can deal with the first one, but the latter is just bullshit."  

      Dinesh's mouth hung open, but he didn't say anything for a while.  

     "I'm not embarrassed by you. I guess I..." His eyes trailed around the room. "A little bit of both", Dinesh admitted. "But it's because people don't know half of it, right? To them, it must look like I have Stockholm Syndrome or something! I don't like that. The way they look at me when they know I'm with you. It's not even a homophobic thing, they're just like, 'okay, we get it, you couldn't get a woman, so you switched teams, but why did you go for Gilfoyle?'"  

      Gilfoyle crossed his arms. "And you don't know why I'm upset." It wasn't a question. Dinesh breathed out a long sigh and put a hand over his eyes. "Am I abusive?"  

      "What?! Of course not. Don't listen to fucking Jared. You're great. We are fine. They just don't know that because even I didn't know that."  

     "Okay", he said.  

     "Okay?" Dinesh asked, eyebrows arched.  

     "I wouldn't mind it, actually."  

     "What? You wouldn't mind what?"  

     Gilfoyle looked to the floor and up. "The walking hand in hand thing. Holding hands. I wouldn't mind it."  

       "You are kidding me. Do you want to hold my freaking hand? What the fuck, man? What are you? Twelve?"  

      "Not literally, obviously. But that too if I feel like it. I meant not having to hold back."  

     "Oh." Dinesh looked near a panic attack. "I... I mean, okay, but I'm already in the line with a hate group in this country, do you want me to get shit from Muslims too? It just sounds reckless. White and brown people would hate me and I would have no people."  

     It was hard for Gilfoyle to answer that one. He had an answer, he just didn't know how to say it without making Dinesh take back the previous statement about him being great.  

     "You care too much about what people think", was what he went with.  

      "That's so easy for you to say. You have no idea."  

     "Maybe. Yes, it probably is. But my point is still valid. You care too much. You'll see people reward boldness and confidence. And you live in Palo Alto, no one gives a flying shit. Straight Christians are the ones we don't like in this part of America", he paused, hesitating to what he was going to say next. Dinesh waited, clearly uncomfortable with the way the conversation was going. "You asked me for some time to settle with the idea of us being together, and I gave you that. I like you, Dinesh, I do think we're great, but I'm not signing up for the closet. Quit being a fucking pussy and just be gay. You're not stopping being gay because you won't hold my hand or let me fuck you."  

     He cringed, his face contorting and neck disappearing into his shoulders. That was it, then. Gilfoyle threw it in just for the sake of it, but it seemed like he hit the center of their bedroom problem.  

      Dinesh thought it was too gay to be fucked.  

      "I know that, you-"  

     One of the Stallions came inside and Dinesh stopped talking, jumping as if he was caught doing some forbidden thing in there. He scratched one arm and leaned against the wall in silence until the guy was gone. He didn't look Gilfoyle in the eye until they were alone again.  

       "Can we talk about this when we get home?"  

       "Fine."  

      Gilfoyle was sure he noticed it too, the way he just behaved corroborating to the whole argument, and decided one thing: for now on, his desire to fuck Dinesh was not only motivated by his longing to fuck Dinesh, but was going to happen because Dinesh needed it.  

     It would be emancipatory for him, and really, really good for Gilfoyle.  

     Maybe the best approach to get this over it would be if he just  

  

#  _3- Go for It_

  

     Dinesh was wrapped in a towel and soap bubbles popped on his hairy chest when he opened the bathroom door.  

      "Can you fucking wait?!", he looked and sounded frustrated. He hated when people interrupted his showers. Gilfoyle thought Dinesh took forty-five minutes long showers because he was jerking off in there, but they showered together a couple times by now for him to know that Dinesh was just ridiculously meticulous. The bright part of it was that he always smelled amazing, but the wait could be beyond annoying. If he was as meticulous with his work as he was with waxing his eyebrows, maybe Gilfoyle would respect him more.  

      "Move. I'm coming in with you."  

      Gilfoyle tried to push the door, but Dinesh held it.  

      "What? Why?" Dinesh put his head out of the bathroom and his eyes scanned the living room area.  

      "Oh no, do you think they heard it and will figure out I have seen you naked before?" Without waiting for a reply, Gilfoyle put his hand on the door and shoved it open, ignoring the protest noises coming from Dinesh when he pulled his towel. "No one is home, dude!", he said once Dinesh tried to push him off the bathroom, both of them still fighting over the towel. "Not that it should matter, since it's perfectly normal to have two or more people sexually involved taking a shower together. Move."  

      "More?" Dinesh arched an eyebrow. "I don't think it's normal for  _more_ than two people to be sexually involved."  

      “It’s already tough for you to find one person not disgusted by the idea of having sex with you. Two would be a mathematical improbability.”  

      “It would be very funny if you didn’t  _loooved_  all of this.” Now hit with the knowledge that they were alone in the Incubator, Dinesh let the towel slide onto Gilfoyle’s fingers and opened his arms around his nudity.  

      Gilfoyle stared at his face, all smug and confident, then down his body. He kept staring in silence until when he looked up again, the confidence was gone and Dinesh was just embarrassed by his own act.  

      “Stop looking at me”, he said and slightly turned away, covering himself with his hands.  

      “No”, Gilfoyle answered and kept looking.  

      “Well, are you going to shower or are you going to watch like some creep?”  

      “Watch is a compelling idea, but…”, he began to say, turning to the sink to drop his glasses. “I just cleaned the kitchen sink and I smell like a fisherman, since we have so many of Jian Yang’s guys here lately it’s starting to feel like the Chinese Invasion is happening and it began in the Hacker Hostel.”  

      “You cleaned the kitchen sink?” Dinesh snorted, skeptical. “Why? Did you needed it to sacrifice a chicken or something?”  

      “Almost.” He felt hands pulling his shirt up when was unbuttoning his pants and briefly looked over his shoulder. Dinesh kept pulling. Gilfoyle put his arms up to help. “Cleaning a rack.”  

      “In the kitchen sink? Just...Why?!”  

      “I dropped beer on it.” Gilfoyle pushed his pants and underwear down his legs and threw them over the sink. Dinesh was carefully folding his shirt for him.  

      “Of course you did. Fuck, is this… Is this fish?” Frowning, Dinesh reached for Gilfoyle’s hair and took out what looked like a scale. “That’s so freaking gross! Holy crap. Or do we already got to that time in the year where snakes change their skins again?”  

      “You should have seen the other guy”, replied Gilfoyle with a smirk before he walked past Dinesh and into the tub.  

      The water was hot. Dinesh liked burning hot showers. Gilfoyle adjusted it to his liking and put the head under the water, running his fingers through his hair, looking for other traces of fish. He felt Dinesh entering behind him. A hand tapped his shoulder and Gilfoyle turned around to see a bottle of shampoo.  

      “Thanks”, he muttered as he grabbed the bottle, and stepped out of the way for Dinesh to have his turn. He was holding a bar of fancy soap. It smelled like lavender of something, a scent he was accustomed to smelling on Dinesh’s skin.  

      Gilfoyle couldn’t see that well without his glasses, but when he opened them, both arms up spreading the shampoo on his hair, he could see that Dinesh was soaping himself and watching him. Gilfoyle shook his shoulders in a questionable way.  

      “You know when you see a fluffy fancy cat, and then you dump it in water and it’s just skinny and weird underneath all that fur?” Gilfoyle dropped his arms along the sides of his body. “That’s you,” Dinesh kept going. “That’s how you look like wet.”  

      Gilfoyle blinked. He could have insulted him back, but, without saying a word, just glared. A few seconds later, he was stepping forward. Dinesh instantly took a step back, but he was already at the edge of the tub. Gilfoyle kept closing the space between them until he was also under the running water – to what he had to close his eyes, the shampoo coming down his face. When he opened them, Dinesh was staring down at his lips.  

      “You know, this would go much faster if you just said when you’re thinking I look hot instead of doing this reverse psychologybullshit.”  

       Dinesh opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it, shut by Gilfoyle’s hand on his waist. He was fighting an inner battle that he already lost months ago. Suddenly Dinesh was leaning forward, fast, towards that mouth he was looking at. Gilfoyle pulled back, pushing the wet hair out of the way with a hand.  

      “Say it.” 

      “Say what?”, questioned Dinesh, although they both knew what Gilfoyle wanted him to admit aloud.  

      Gilfoyle took another step closer, watching as Dinesh pushed his back against the bathroom wall and avoided his gaze. Their legs touched, then their thighs, and Dinesh closed his eyes when he felt Gilfoyle’s cock touching his own.  

      “You’re a very pathetic little man”, said Gilfoyle.  

      “Fuck you.”  

      “Did you just pop a boner to me insulting you?”  

      Dinesh finally looked him in the face again. “No, you prick. I have a boner because you’re shoving your dick on my dick!”  

      Gilfoyle smirked. “I thought I looked like a wet cat.”  

      “You can look like a wet cat…” Dinesh said, his eyes glued to Gilfoyle’s face, as if he couldn’t break the eye contact once it was settled. His expression was priceless, struggling not to have his intentions betrayed by his features. “…And be hot.”  

      “We are alone”, he remembered, his tone flat and expressionless. Dinesh frowned, confused. He understood once Gilfoyle finished that thought: “Don’t bother to be quiet”, he said as he pushed himself against Dinesh and put their mouths together.  

      It tasted like shampoo and he didn’t know what was wet from the shower and what was just Dinesh’s mouth. Dinesh put both of his hands on Gilfoyle’s face, pulling him forward and coming in his direction at the same time, giving the kiss back with the same intensity. Gilfoyle pulled away from the kiss, biting him before he could be bitten. He usually freaking loved when Dinesh was playing this game of who can take the other down first with him, but he was feeling like making a stand. They used to kiss as if it was a fight a lot in the beginning. Gilfoyle liked to think of it as if he was purposely holding back for Dinesh to grow confident, overwhelmed with the idea of taking Gilfoyle to the edge, but then he just tried to move his head one way and Dinesh pulled his hair so hard he let out a moan, and he realized he wasn’t holding back at all. He  _was_  fighting hard not to be overpowered in there.  

      No one ever said he was a fair player.  

      Gilfoyle slid his hand down Dinesh's torso, making red lines with his short nails, pushing his fingers through the thick pubic hair until he was wrapping his hand around Dinesh's cock. He moved his hand up and down the length until Dinesh was humming into his mouth, his hips thrusting towards the touch.  

     But he was still ready to fight.  

     Dinesh reached down and took Gilfoyle in his hand too, setting a fast, eager pace, and Gilfoyle asked himself, as he always did when Dinesh touched him like that, if that was the rhythm he used when he was masturbating. Gilfoyle didn’t slap the hand away. It would be easier to concentrate without his knees becoming weak, but it would also show his intentions to make a stand. So, he broke the kiss and came down Dinesh’s neck, pulling the skin with his teeth and sucking at his ear. He bit his earlobe and Dinesh’s hand holding his cock grew avid, showing him he was doing a good job in there. Gilfoyle let out a heavy breath as he tried to focus, lightly stroking up and down Dinesh’s cock, not succumbing to his game. Sex was always desperate when Dinesh took charge. He had no self-control. Gilfoyle liked to think that he had –  _lie_.  

     Gilfoyle bent his knees enough to run his teeth through his chest. Dinesh’s hand slipped off once he was low enough to give him a blowjob. Both his hands came to Gilfoyle’s head, as if he was expecting to be sucked, but then Gilfoyle only snugged his nose on the trail of hair on his stomach and came back up. He pushed Dinesh's foreskin back and pressed a spot under the head, his tongue finding a pointing nipple.  

      “Fuck, man…”, he heard Dinesh hiss above him, his dick throbbing on his hand.  

      Dinesh tried to grab Gilfoyle’s erection again, but his hand slipped off once more and let go when Gilfoyle put his palm down enough to cup his balls, massaging them as he ran his finger over the tip of Dinesh’s cock and circled his nipple with his tongue. Dinesh held him by the shoulders, a long breath coming out of his mouth, and even if he was biting his shoulder in there in a last attempt not to be overpowered, Gilfoyle was sucking his nipple and knowing he just won.  

     It was like having Dinesh served on a plate when he was too turned on to reciprocate, and exactly what Gilfoyle was looking for. He needed Dinesh to know. He needed Dinesh to feel.  

      His hand cupping Dinesh’s balls went lower, an index finger pushing through the hair that covered most part of Dinesh's body to find his entrance. Gilfoyle shoved a knee between his legs and forced him to open up so he could touch him there. Dinesh gasped, moving as if he just woke up to what was happening, but then Gilfoyle slid his tongue into his mouth and pumped his dick harder a couple times. When Dinesh relaxed under his touch, Gilfoyle pushed his foot to the side so he would open up his legs more.  

     The height difference was always there but wasn’t normally significant; Dinesh had trouble with being the shorter guy in almost every room he entered, but Gilfoyle didn't usually give it a second thought. It became meaningful in moments like that, when Dinesh was forced to open his legs to Gilfoyle, who towered over him. He broke the kiss and looked at his face. Dinesh had to turn his head up to look back. His lips were red and parted and his breath erratic.  

      "Do you like that?", Gilfoyle asked against his open mouth, their lips touching and the water running between them. He set a faster pace jerking him off, not having an answer. Dinesh’s head was at his chest level and he put his forehead there, his stubble bruising the skin where he rubbed his face. "Do you like my hand on our hard cock? Do you want me to make you come?"  

     “Yeah, yeah…” A hand closed on Gilfoyle’s shoulder, Dinesh’s voice sounded huffed as he talked against his chest. He licked Gilfoyle’s nipple, even if he knew that didn’t felt like much for Gilfoyle. It was an instinctive action. Dinesh did things he liked being done to him. It felt good when Gilfoyle licked his nipples, so licked Gilfoyle's. He teased him with a finger lightly touching his asshole when he gave blowjobs, so Gilfoyle did it to him and expected the same reaction. Dinesh's head shot back, his hips thrusting forward against Gilfoyle’s grip. “Oh God.  _God_. Yeah. Like this." 

     “You must be the only adult men who still get this excited about a handjob.”  

     “Shut up.”  

      "Shit. You are so tight I can barely put my finger inside of you."  

      Dinesh's eyes closed and he let out a louder moan.  

      He was far too gone to resist when Gilfoyle pushed him around, manhandling Dinesh into pressing his stomach against the bathroom wall. Gilfoyle pressed his front against his back and bit the back of his neck, Dinesh hissing and reaching behind to hold his shoulder. He let go and grabbed the showerhead when Gilfoyle’s hand found his dick again and resumed stroking. It was an involuntary gesture for him to move his hips back so Gilfoyle wouldn’t hit the wall when he continued to jerk him off, but then Dinesh’s ass was touching his hard cock and Gilfoyle looked down at this and,  _fuck_ , he wished he had his glasses on.  

     Unconsciously, Gilfoyle moved his hips as well, pushing against Dinesh’s bare ass as he stroked him and held his waist hard.  

     Dinesh hummed and stuttered half a dozen  _yeah_ over the pressure of Gilfoyle’s fingers on his dick and Gilfoyle’s dick on his ass. Gilfoyle was not expecting Dinesh to lean further in the direction of his cock, bending to him so easily, a high moan slipping out of his mouth.  

      He didn’t plan for it to happen like that, but what the hell, Dinesh was asking for it in there.  

     Sure, Gilfoyle could control himself just fine.  

      He pulled Dinesh's head around for a kiss, tongues exploring one another even if lips weren’t touching. He was sure it was Dinesh’s saliva and not the water still running in his mouth when he pulled away and replaced his tongue with his index and middle finger. He put his fingers to his lips, tracing the soft skin until Dinesh was opening his eyes and looking back at him. Gilfoyle had to push for him to open his mouth, but once he did, Dinesh licked his fingers.  _Of_ _course_ _he was controlling himself_  when he pushed his fingers all the way inside Dinesh’s mouth until he was coughing. Gilfoyle pulled back for a moment. Dinesh gave him a slight nod that assured he was fine and Gilfoyle tried again.  

      “Do you taste that?” Gilfoyle asked in his ear, pushing his fingers in and out his mouth as he cupped Dinesh's jaw, the same fingers he was using to jerk him off before. “That’s your taste.”  

      Dinesh made a strange sound Gilfoyle wasn’t totally sure if was good, but he kept licking and closed his eye, so it must be good.  

      Gilfoyle took his fingers off his mouth and kissed him, reaching down to spread his cheeks with a hand and find his asshole with the other. Dinesh clenched, as he always did when Gilfoyle touched him in there.  

      “Relax”, he breathed on his skin, kissing his shoulder. “We did this before. You like it.”  

      “I know”, answered Dinesh, but he didn’t sound certain and wasn’t relaxing. Gilfoyle tried another way and kept his fingers in there, but pumped his dick a few times with no rush, giving him time until Dinesh was opening to him, inviting, his finger easily sliding inside. Dinesh threw his head back. “God, I…”  

      “There is no God in here.” He tightened again. Gilfoyle kept jerking him and he relaxed. "But yeah I feel you, babe." 

      Dinesh pushed his forehead against the hands he was making into fists on the wall, completely bending over. He was humming a few low, hesitant sounds. Gilfoyle wasn’t sure he noticed that he was thrusting back and forth, Gilfoyle himself not moving at all, just gripping his teeth and breathing on his skin as Dinesh fucked himself on his finger.  

      Shit, that man was born to be a bottom.  

      “ _Ah!_ ”  

      “Relax”, Gilfoyle reminded him as he started pushing a second finger inside. They never did two fingers. He was hoping Dinesh was going to be too turned on to notice, but he looked back right away. “Look at me.” He did, but then he was looking down again and it was hard to get in. “I can’t if you don’t relax,  _pardesi_."  

     Dinesh looked up at his face once he heard that word. For a moment, he relaxed enough for Gilfoyle to get the tip of his middle finger along his index in, but it didn't last long until he tensed again.  

     "Wait.” Gilfoyle took his fingers away and leaned down and grab the soap.  

      He rubbed his hands on the soap until his fingers were slippery. Dinesh remained locked in the same position, watching him frozen as if he was unable to move. He was looking back, following closely what the other was doing, and kept in silence, only watching, when Gilfoyle put a hand back on his waist and groped his ass until he found his entrance again.  

    "This will help", he said and placed a kiss on Dinesh's shoulders. He flinched, but it was easier to get inside of him this time. Dinesh breathed in, pushing his head back. Gilfoyle pressed his nipple under a thumb and he moaned. “Holy shit, Dinesh. You sound so freaking hot like this.”  

      “Shut up, I don’t.”  

      “You do.” He tried to push the second finger. It was tight, but it slid in. He could've pushed further, but Gilfoyle waited for him to settle before starting to go deeper. Dinesh was impossibly tight, but of course he was. No one was touching him, but Gilfoyle was throbbing to the thought of putting his dick in there. Focus. “You okay? Does it hurt?”  

      “No, it’s… No. No. Good.”  

      “Alright. Good is good.” He finally managed to put his two fingers all the way inside of him.  

     As he started moving his fingers slightly to loosen him up, Dinesh kept still with his hands clenched tight and his breath coming out hard from his open mouth.  

      Gilfoyle turned off the shower so it wouldn't wash the soap away. He knew too well that soap wasn’t lube, but it may work. It occurs to him that maybe they should be using actual lube for this, but sure, he was totally in control of himself as he continued to move his fingers inside Dinesh and rubbed the soap up and down his erection to make his dick slippery enough.  

      “What are you...?" Dinesh looked back. "No", his tone had an urgency to it.  

      "You're right", agreed Gilfoyle, sighing, and dropped the soap back on the floor. "This won't work", he took his fingers out to his knuckles and pushed back in. Dinesh let out another  _ah_  and stood up, not bending anymore. Gilfoyle pressed himself against his body until his stomach was glued to the wall. "Let's move this to the bedroom and get the right supplies."  

      Dinesh didn't say anything for a while, and then he said:  

      "No."  

     "Do you want to try it here?" He took his fingers off and replaced them with the head of his cock, breathing against Dinesh's ear as he rubbed his erection between his cheeks. "Fine by me."  

     "Gilfo-… Don't!" Dinesh turned around and rashly pushed his chest. It wasn't too hard, but Gilfoyle stepped on the soap and slipped, almost falling down on the tub. "Get off!"  

      Dinesh's eyes were wide on his flushed face.  

     "What the fuck, man?!" Gilfoyle shot back, stabilizing himself with a hand on the wall. "I could've hit my head!"  

      "What did I tell you before?! Hm?" Dinesh was almost shouting. The expression on his face melted away Gilfoyle's previous anger and he felt cold. "I told you not to fucking do this!"  

      "I didn't hear you complaining when you were about to cream yourself to my fingers. What did you think we were doing?"  

     He thought Dinesh's eyes were wide before, but to that they almost fell off his head. He opened his mouth and started a half a dozen sentences he never finished. Gilfoyle felt colder, a nasty weight on his stomach.  

      "I told you no", was the sentence he managed to finish, a finger pointing to Gilfoyle's chest.  

      "Dinesh", Gilfoyle sighed, moving his eyes around the bathroom for a moment before coming back to him. "I thought you changed your mind. And it's fine if you do."  

     "Isn't one your Satanist rules that you can't make sexual advances unless you're given a signal? What was the fucking signal you got from me telling you I didn't want to have your fucking dick in me? Hm?! Fuck! Fuck you."  

     " _Pardesi_ _..._ "  

     "Don't!", he harshly took the arm Gilfoyle grabbed when he tried to get out of the tub back and pointed his finger at his chest again. "Don't you  _fucking_  dare being cute now, Bertram."  

      Gilfoyle took a step back and crossed his arms. He said nothing more. Guess Dinesh calling him by the first name when he was mad was going to be a thing.  

      The last time it happened, it was when Gilfoyle willingly threw a couple papers that were in Dinesh's nightstand in the trash because he wanted a drawer to himself and he didn't want to ask. Turns out the trash Gilfoyle got hid off to underwear and eye drops space was a bunch of letters and notes from the friends he left in Pakistan when he came to America. Gilfoyle argued that Dinesh had the fucking internet, who cares for some stupid letters? Apparently, he did. And he did for this too. This was far worst.  

      Dinesh wrapped himself in a towel and left the bathroom.  

      He took the only towel in there, since Gilfoyle forgot to bring one when he came in, so he sat at the edge of the tube and waited himself dry while untangling the knots on his hair with his fingers and thought about what the fuck just happened.  

      His hair was still wet when he put his clothes on and came out. Voices in the kitchen told him Richard, Jared and Monica were in the house, but he didn't hear Dinesh, so Gilfoyle walked to his room and knocked on the door.  

     "If it's Gilfoyle, come in. If it's anyone else, go fuck yourself."  

     That cold left his body and he briefly smiles before opening the door.  

     "No curse for me? You grew soft", he announced himself. Dinesh was sitting at the desk with the laptop. He turned around. "Listen...", said Gilfoyle, closing the door.  

      "Listen...", said Dinesh at the same time. They both shared a gaze. "You first."  

      "Okay. Fair enough." Gilfoyle took a deep breath and sat at the edge of the bed. He pushed the wet hair away from his face, which wasn't just to gain some time. The wet hair just bothered him. "I don't say none of these two things often, but… You were right. And I'm sorry." Dinesh blinked at him but didn't say anything. So, it will take more. "It is the fifth Satanic Rule," he kept going, "but it's also common decency. I shouldn't have. I want to have you, but that's no excuse. You told me you didn't want me. So, I'm sorry."  

     "I didn't tell you I didn't want you." Dinesh rolled his eyes. "Jesus. Dramatic much? I want you. That’s not the problem. I want you so freaking much it doesn't even make sense because you're ugly as fuck. Like a wet cat or a hobo or a wet hobo or something."  

      "Do you have a point?"  

      "No, I just like insulting you back. It calms my mind."  

      "Dinesh..." His tone came out as a warning. Dinesh gulped, scratching his eyebrow with a hand. "Say your point, man. Are we breaking up?"  

      "What?!" Dinesh shot out a loud, nervous laugh in the air. "What the-? No! No, dude. No! I just wanted to tell you..." He paused, the remainings of the nervous laugh disappearing. "Listen", a hand came to rest on Gilfoyle's thigh. "I... liked what we were doing, okay? I did. You know that. But... Just not now, alright? Maybe someday, I don't know. I may change my mind. I may not. I don’t really want to discuss it. Just… Not now."  

     "Okay", said Gilfoyle.  

      "We are not breaking up", he reassured, seeing Gilfoyle’s eyes wander around the room. "Calm down."  

      "I'm calm."  

      Dinesh loudly flicked his tongue. "Sure you are, honey."

    "Don't call me that."

    It was an involuntary reply. He despised being called by cute nicknames such as  _sweetie,_ _love_ ,  _dear_ or fucking  _honey_ , always have, a thing that may have been printed on his being since it was the way his mother always addressed him. Gilfoyle cursed the automatic protest in silence on his head, because Dinesh was lighting up as only being giving ammunition to fuck with Gilfoyle could make him. He was smiling, they both knowing he would most definitely call him that for now on. Shit.

    Gilfoyle wasn't even mad at himself for giving Dinesh ammunition. He was mad at himself for being glad that piece of information had him smiling again.

      "So..." Gilfoyle kicked off his shoes. He hoisted himself up on the bed and patted the space by his side. "Do you want to lie down with me for a second, or I'm still not allowed to be cute?"  

      "You’re the very opposite of cute. Scooch. And take off your shirt, dude, you smell like fish."  

      Gilfoyle complied, throwing his shirt somewhere in Dinesh's bedroom floor as he made himself comfortable on the bed. Dinesh took his own shirt off too and lied down to wrap his arms around Gilfoyle's frame, his nose on the top of Gilfoyle's head, taking a deep breath to smell his freshly washed wet hair while a hand traced lines up and down his arms.   

     That feeling was new. Comfort. And freaking scary to think he could’ve lost all of it to his assholeness in a blink.  

     Honestly, he didn’t even care for hushing into this – which was, also, a new feeling. Gilfoyle usually took actions considering only his own pleasure. For Dinesh, he was willing to wait. And he said maybe. He said someday. Dinesh knew he would probably enjoy it. He was just too self-conscious for now. They just had to

  

# 4- Build Up the Mood

  

     Dinesh's sheets smelled so good it was ridiculous. 

     Gilfoyle almost forgot he had a plan, laying there in Dinesh's bed with Dinesh himself on top of him, lazily making out around their laptops and hard drives. They were supposed to be working. It was starting to become a pattern that they never finished their daily schedule when they decided to polish the code before going to sleep. They were typing, then their legs touched, or their hands, or they shared a look, and tomorrow Richard would be so pissed. 

     When Dinesh started rocking on top of him, bringing their growing erections together through the jeans, Gilfoyle breathed hard and grabbed his ass. Dinesh reacted by sticking a row of teeth on his neck. 

     "Ouch!", Gilfoyle complained automatically and Dinesh laughed. 

     "Sorry, my bad. I like when you do that", he said. Gilfoyle looked at his ear, Dinesh still buried in his neck, and tighten the grip around Dinesh's ass, bringing his two hands to it. Dinesh rubbed harder against his groin. He probably didn't even notice what he said, which could mean he was in a good mood for Gilfoyle to work on his personal schedule. 

      He was going to fuck Dinesh. Not tonight, not the following night or the next, maybe not even that month. He was going to fuck Dinesh when Dinesh asked for it. And for him to ask for it, he had to be comfortable enough to ask for stuff. 

     "What else do you like?" Gilfoyle slid his hands inside his pants, feeling him up, but not pushing any further than giving a squeeze. 

     "When you shut the fuck up really get me going", he answered in that teasing, playful tone that revolved everything about them, even the sex. 

     "Hot. Do you want me in a gag?" 

     "What?" Dinesh pushed away from his neck and looked at his face. He was frowning, but laughing. "What the fuck did you ask me?" 

      "You said you like when I'm quiet, so. I may still have a gag somewhere in my room." 

      "You're into this stuff?" Now he was hoisting himself up to look better at Gilfoyle. Maybe not that, then. "Wait, why am I even surprised here? Of course you are. I was just joking around!" 

     "Tara liked it, that's why I have one. I thought you were asking for it." 

     "I don't know. It looks really uncomfortable." 

     "You grow into it." Gilfoyle shrugged. "I'm not saying I'm dying to have a gag on me while we have sex, but if you're into it, it could be arranged and it wouldn't exactly  _not_  turn me on." 

     Dinesh's mouth was slightly open, his eyes staring down at Gilfoyle with a shadow that looked much like concern. 

     "I don't want to gag you", he said. 

     "Okay", Gilfoyle answered and shrugged again. "What do you want to do to me?" 

     "Just..." He shut his eyes hard for a moment and waved his right hand. "The usual. Let's just do the usual", and he leaned in for a kiss. 

      Gilfoyle let the kiss linger for a while in the same conformable laziness it has been through the whole night, then pushed the back of Dinesh's head forward and deepened the rhythm. Dinesh breathed loudly, shifting to grab the front of Gilfoyle's pants, back in the game. A bite on his shoulder and a hand grabbing his ass and Dinesh was coming undone on top of him, eager hands working on opening Gilfoyle's fly. And those were just two little things he liked. 

     "Come on", Gilfoyle tried again. Dinesh came up from his chest, where he was running his tongue around Gilfoyle's nipple over the shirt. 

     "What?" 

     "Come on, say what you want to do tonight." 

     He frowned. 

     "This. This is what I want to do tonight", his hand tightened around Gilfoyle's cock. 

      "Okay. Then what? Do you want me to ride you? Suck you? Do you want me on my back or on my stomach? Ask and I'll do it." 

     "Dude, what's going on here?" He sat up in a jump, gesticulating fanatically, panic growing in his face. "Why are you being so freaking weird?" 

     Gilfoyle sighed, closing his eyes. Well, subtle was never a word used to describe him and it sure wouldn't start being now. He sat up too. 

     "You never ask", he dead-plan said, ignoring Dinesh's jaw clenching in front of him and continuing: "I ask for sexual things all the time, but you just roll with it. You should ask. I can do the stuff you like. Just ask me. There are decades of sexual frustration inside of you, I'm sure the worst you can think of isn't humping on my dick until you're coming in your pants." 

     "What, you think I'm some kind of pervert?" 

     "That's not at all what I said. But yeah, actually, it would be a relief if you showed me some of your pervert side." 

      Dinesh shifted the position he was sitting, resting his back on the headboard. Gilfoyle wasn't sure the other wasn't going to snap on him and be ridiculously mad, after all he was the most repressed person Gilfoyle ever met, but his silence and that frown were probably a good sign. Dinesh was thinking, and if he was thinking, he was considering other than just denying. 

     "I don't have any pervert secret burning desire", he finally said, an urgency in his voice. "Is it because you do? You can tell me if you do and I'll consider, you don't have to be dancing around pushing your stuff on me. I know you probably had way weirder sex before... Well, me. Before me. Do you miss it or something? Am I boring you?" 

     "This is not it." Shit, Dinesh always had a way to be self-conscious about everything Gilfoyle said. That man was too much work. "I'm actually not that particularly kinky, but I'm open to kinky. Also..." He rested his back on the headboard too, facing forward, not Dinesh, who was carefully studying his face in a way that was starting to make him feel self-conscious too. "I want to get you off. Just let me do it, man. It's not that hard. Do you want to spank me? You can spank me." 

     "Do you... Want me to spank you?" Dinesh's eyes widened. "I can definitely do that one." 

      "I'm looking for hitting what you want here." 

      Dinesh looked down Gilfoyle's body, his breath out of place. 

     "There's..." He began and stopped. Gilfoyle leaned in, alert, in case he was going to whisper. Dinesh shook his head. "Wait. You go first." 

     "Okay, but I'm starting to think you want me to use diapers or piss on you or something."  

     "Fuck you, Gilfoyle! That's... Disgusting! Oh my God." 

     "If you're not going to tell me, I'm going to wonder. And I'm up for anything, really." 

     Dinesh squeezed his eyes. "Are you telling me there isn't anything,  _anything_  that is absolutely off the table with you?" 

     "Yep. Wait, no. You can't fist me. And just so we're clear here, no pissing." 

     "What's that first one?" 

     "Hm." Gilfoyle scratched his beard, wondering how he got there, having to explain to Dinesh, who also happened to be his boyfriend, what fisting was. "It's when you put your whole hand in someone's asshole." 

      Dinesh's eyes widened, his mouth going open and then closing again a couple times. 

     "Oh, I have seen this shit in the thumbnails! I didn't know that was the name. That doesn't look good for any party involved." 

     "We can discuss how the pornographic industry helps to diffuse unhealthy sex habits and mistreat its actors, or you could tell me what you were going to tell me before and we could actually have sex." 

      Dinesh crossed his arms and bit his lower lip. 

     "Okay", he finally said, giving a slight nod and shifting on the bed, getting closer to Gilfoyle. When he talked again, it was as if he was telling a secret. Gilfoyle wanted to beat himself up for finding it so freaking adorable. "You know when sometimes, in porn..." 

     "Of course it would be porn." 

     "Shut up." His face turned red. Adorable. Gilfoyle complied, sitting there with his arms crossed, waiting for him to elaborate. It took Dinesh some time to accept that Gilfoyle was not going to say anything else and he had to get through that sentence. He tried again, still talking way to low, as if someone could hear them across the walls. "There's... A blowjob shot, and the person getting it is... Like, slapping the other person across the face with their dick?" 

     "Uh-hum." Gilfoyle blinked, waiting, but Dinesh didn't say anything else and kept staring at him with expectant wide eyes. "Wait... Is that it? That's the whole thing? You want to slap me in the face with your dick?" Again, Dinesh opened and closed his mouth. A couple loud breaths came out of him with some difficulty as he tried to formulate a response. Gilfoyle shook his head and pushed him. "Get up." 

     "You can't kick me out, this is my room!" 

     Gilfoyle almost laughed if it wasn't starting to feel ridiculous. "I'm not kicking you out, porn star. We're doing it. Get up." 

      Gilfoyle got out of the bed and took his shirt off. The pants were already open, he just had to step out of them, taking along his underwear. He came back to the bed to put his glasses on and Dinesh was still sitting there, fully dressed and staring at his naked co-CTO in the middle of his bedroom. With all that talking, Gilfoyle wasn't even hard anymore, but being watched by Dinesh with an obvious tent in his pants was doing the job. He slowly ran his hand through his cock a couple times before eagerly touching himself until his dick was hard again. Dinesh still hasn't moved, now watching Gilfoyle's hand working on his own erection. 

     "Come on." Gilfoyle dropped to his knees. Dinesh sketched a nod and got up. He pushed his shirt up to start undressing too. "Keep your clothes on, just open your fly." 

      Dinesh didn't seem so sure why Gilfoyle was asking that, but he dropped his shirt and walked towards him. Gilfoyle knew a thing or two about humiliation kink and it sure felt like one. It would work better if he was the only one naked. Dinesh stood in front of him, looking down at Gilfoyle with his hands on his waist, a nervousness in his posture that was just ridiculous considering they have done this many times before. It's just a blowjob. Gilfoyle kept waiting and Dinesh kept just staring at him. 

     "Are you going to start or...?" 

     "Oh, yeah. Sure." 

     He took a step forward, his groin almost touching Gilfoyle's face. Gilfoyle didn't move towards Dinesh's erection of pulled back, just looked up and let Dinesh come to him. He slowly pushed his head from the back of the neck. Only then Gilfoyle opened his mouth, feeling him through the jeans. Dinesh pushed back for a moment to open his pants and take his cock out. He was already fully erect, but still moved a hand along the shaft, some veins showing up. He pushed his foreskin back and touched the soft, warm head on Gilfoyle's lips. 

     Gilfoyle could have opened his mouth, but him not doing it let Dinesh play some more around his beard, the wet head of Dinesh's cock rubbing on his skin and facial hair. The first slap he almost didn't felt, hesitant. He came back to his lips and this time Gilfoyle put his tongue out, tasting Dinesh. He was starting to get into it. The second slap he definitely felt on his chin and tongue. He looked up and Dinesh was staring down at him. The eye contact turned something on inside of him and Dinesh pushed into Gilfoyle's mouth. 

     It may be true that Gilfoyle sucked more cocks than Dinesh in his life, but none of them was particularly experienced in that area and he was relieved that Dinesh didn't try to put his monstrous cock all the way to the base inside his mouth. He could do it if the angle was right, but not like this. Dinesh still stayed inside for too long without moving. Gilfoyle tried to breathe and saliva dripped down his mouth and into his chest. He instinctively pulled away, but Dinesh's hand made a fist around his hair and held him in place. 

     “Is this okay?” Dinesh asked, softening the grip. Gilfoyle slightly moved his head in agreement and he held him strong again. "You can touch me", Dinesh warned once he noticed Gilfoyle raising a hand to touch his leg, but for some reason he didn't do it and put the hand back down. It was the second time he was holding back into touching Dinesh. He gave a second nod, mouth occupied, and closed both hands around his knees to stabilize himself. Dinesh pushed inside his mouth without warning. When Gilfoyle moaned around his cock, it spread a wave of pleasure that crawled up his spine. "Fuck." He pulled out. Gilfoyle took this time to breathe, but then he was having a cock shoved up his face roughly forcing him to open his mouth again. "I could get used to you like this", Dinesh said as he pushed inside and out in a growing rhythm. 

     Dinesh's grip was like iron around his hair. It hurt, but the kind of sharp pain that Gilfoyle much appreciated during sex. Dinesh knew about that weak spot, and he also had his part of fun pulling Gilfoyle’s hair and making marks on him. He tasted salty and the wetness in his mouth started to feel sticky other than just saliva dripping down his chin. Dinesh let go for a moment to take his cock out and slap it across his face harder than before, rubbing himself on his lips, the beard starting to become wet with pre-cum. He was close. "Oh God, that's... I want to come in your face." 

      "Do it", said Gilfoyle, stroking himself as he licked the slimy tip of Dinesh's cock. 

      Dinesh pushed in and out at a faster pace a couple more times, Gilfoyle sucking him and moving his tongue around more avid than before, purposely making more filthy suction noises than he needed. Dinesh pulled out a moment later and took himself in his hand, the other holding Gilfoyle by the back of the head as he jerked himself off to the end. It only took a couple pumps and he was coming with a contained moan. Gilfoyle caught the first squirt in his open mouth. The rest stuck on his beard, but it was already a mess at that point. 

     Dinesh let go of his hair and took two steps back until his knees touched the edge of the bed and he fell on it with a loud bang. His rash breath was the only sound filling the room. Until it harmonized with Gilfoyle's hand going up and down his own erection in a furious pace, still keeled where Dinesh left him. 

     He could feel Dinesh's eyes on him and leaned back to give him a better view. 

     "Come here", Dinesh called him. 

     Gilfoyle opened his eyes and looked at him, but didn't move or changed the rhythm. 

     "Let me touch you", he called again, this time putting an arm up, reaching out for him. Gilfoyle stood up. He walked close enough for Dinesh to replace his hand, but kept standing. He didn't pick up the fast pace where Gilfoyle left off, just held his cock and felt him up and down. Dinesh sat up and took his own shirt off before pulling him closer by the waist to kiss his chest. "You grew this hard just to blowing me? What would the guys say if they knew you love when I come in your face?" 

     "Probably that you're delusional", said Gilfoyle, but it came out in a half-moan. He looked to stabilizing himself again, this time holding on Dinesh's shoulders and feeling the skin as his arm kept moving. "You can barely discuss your kinks with me, what makes you think you could slide details of our sex life to other people?" 

     "I like the way you look at me when we're fucking." Gilfoyle opened his eyes and looked down. "Yeah. Like this." 

     The fucking was fine. It was when Dinesh said things like that where Gilfoyle felt a crushing hot wave ran over his body. He straddled Dinesh’s lap, each knee along his thighs. 

     "Would you tell them how good it feels to come in my face, too?” Dinesh’s hand moved faster, his soft lips on his shoulder covering small bites. “Did it meet your expectations? Fucking my mouth?" He put his hand over Dinesh's and pushed him to speed up. "You should be more creative with your porn in the future. People usually call it just a blowjob, not a kink." 

     Dinesh's hand stopped for a moment, but as Gilfoyle was still holding it, he pushed him to keep going. He has been close before, but lost it on that innocent handjob going on. 

     "You know when I said..." Dinesh's hand grew fast all of sudden, taking a surprised moan out of him. Gilfoyle pushed his head up by the jaw until they were looking at one another in the eyes and asked him to continue. "You got what it was right", Dinesh said. He tried to look somewhere else, but Gilfoyle pulled him back. "But I've done the...  _Giving_  part before. I meant it the other way around." 

     Gilfoyle stopped jerking towards Dinesh's hand. 

     "You want..." 

     Dinesh was staring up at him with that same expectant, nervous look he had when he tried to communicate this before. Holy shit. 

     "Lay down", Gilfoyle demanded, not even waiting for an answer before pushing his hands against Dinesh's chest with force until he was laying on his back. "Get on your back and open your mouth to me." He crawled up his legs and torso, Dinesh's eyes wide under him as Gilfoyle positioned his legs and sat on his chest. Dinesh put his arms up, suddenly not knowing what to do with his hands. Gilfoyle took them and placed on his thighs. "Open your mouth to me, babe. I'm going to give it to you." 

     "I..." 

     As soon as he tried to speak, Gilfoyle took his erection in his hand and stood on his knees to come down over Dinesh's face, rubbing his dick on his cheeks and lips until he was opening his mouth. Thank Satan Dinesh shaved before going to bed that day, his skin was as smooth as it could get and Gilfoyle enjoyed the feeling on the head of his cock. Then he gave Dinesh what he was so eager to try, shoving the repressed bullshit printed all over Dinesh’s sexual life out of him with a cock on his face. Gilfoyle looked for it with his free hand until he found Dinesh's dick behind him. He was already growing hard again. He moaned when Gilfoyle gave him a tight squeeze. 

     "What would they say..." asked Gilfoyle, pushing inside his mouth until Dinesh was eye-wide beneath him, visibly making an effort to accommodate all of it. He has managed to deep throat before. Gilfoyle adjusted himself and waited for him to be comfortable to keep going until Dinesh's nose was ticking his pubic hair. "...if they knew you love to have my cock hitting your fucking face?" He pulled out for Dinesh to catch his breath. Gilfoyle crawled further over him, a knee along the side of his head, and put his balls on his face for Dinesh to lick. Dinesh held his waist with both hands. 

     Gilfoyle held on to the headboard with one hand, the other on Dinesh's jaw, and positioned himself comfortably to manage to thrust in and out his mouth. 

     "Open up", he said and Dinesh complied, looking up at him for a moment before coming down to look at his cock entering his mouth. "Look at me." Dinesh groaned, maybe trying to say something, but eventually did. "Fuck, babe. You're a fucking nerd", he said as he started to rock on top of him. "You're not supposed to be this hot. I wish you could see it, how you look taking my cock in your mouth. Shit. I fucking love you." 

     Once Gilfoyle found a nice rhythm to thrust against his throat and not hurt him or lose balance, he stuck to it and tried to keep the eye contact. Sometimes Dinesh looked down, other times he closed his eyes, but it lingered to the end. Gilfoyle was gripping his teeth and Dinesh already knew he was going to come. Gilfoyle was noisy when he was coming. But he pulled out before he could, slipping out of Dinesh's mouth with a wet noise and a string of saliva stretching between Dinesh's mouth and his cock. Gilfoyle rubbed his slippery dick against Dinesh's face a couple more times, then he crawled down his torso. Dinesh came forward instinctively, holding Gilfoyle's thighs in place and licking the tip of his cock as he jerked himself off with a hand, the other supporting his weight for him to towel over Dinesh's body. 

     He put his other hand back again, sliding over Dinesh’s stomach until he found his hard cock. Dinesh’s body arched under him, his legs spreading over the bed and head pushing back on the pillow. A louder groan escaped his lips pressed together when Gilfoyle pushed his hand lower to touch his balls. Dinesh’s hips left the bed, looking for more of Gilfoyle’s touch. 

     “Do you want me to finger you, babe?” 

     “Holy sh- Gilfoyle…” He opened his eyes, thrusting forward faster. Usually Gilfoyle would have taken that as a yes, but he wanted to hear him say it. He ran his fingers down his balls and lower, as if he was going to do it, and Dinesh’s legs spread as he shut his eyes and breathed louder. “Hmmm…” 

     “Do you want to suck me while I fuck you with my fingers?” 

     “Yeah, yeah I… Uh-hum.” 

     Dinesh made a needy noise when Gilfoyle’s hand left, his eyes open again with some confusion in it. He understood once the other lead him to lay lower on the bed so Gilfoyle could turn around and get his knees on each side of his head. They have done this before, just mostly on their sides, never with Gilfoyle on top, hovering over Dinesh while they sucked each other’s cocks. Gilfoyle licked his finger and made sure Dinesh was watching him do it before he pushed his cheeks apart and started pushing into him. Dinesh hummed around his cock, his knees pulling up. 

     "I'm going to come", Gilfoyle warned him, breathing out heavily. Dinesh hummed again, a retained sound. Gilfoyle twisted his finger inside of him and he moaned. “Do you want it on your chest or your face?" 

     "My mouth", he answered, putting his head back on the bed, eyes glued to Gilfoyle's dick inches away from his face as the other jerked himself off and kept pushing his finger against his spot. "Come in my mouth, please." 

     "Fuck. Beg me again. Say it again." 

     "Please, Gilfo-... Please, come in my mouth. I want to taste you. Please." 

     "Do you? Do you want to taste me?". Gilfoyle pushed inside his mouth again, rocking to get the friction he was taking from his hand. "Will you drink it? Will you drink my come too?" 

     Dinesh tried to rub his knees together, but Gilfoyle’s hand between his legs kept him open. Gilfoyle could barely register an uh-hum coming out of his mouth, occupied sucking his dick, before he was coming, ponding against his prostate harder until he was hearing the sound of Dinesh orgasming too. He stopped thrusting and pulled away in time to watch Dinesh gulp his come as he spilled the last drops over Dinesh's chin and chest. 

     Heavy eyelids dropped after the wave of pleasure ended and Gilfoyle lingered for it lazily touching himself in the pace of his deep breaths. He sat on Dinesh’s lap, replaying those last moments on his mind, Dinesh's mouth dripping with his come and the look on his face. Him swallowing. Dinesh never swallowed before. 

    "Next time, I'm taking a picture", he said aloud. Gilfoyle felt another hand replacing his own and opened his eyes to watch Dinesh looking back at him, a hand slowly going up and down his softening cock. "So they will believe me when I say how hot you look with a cock shoved down your throat." 

      Dinesh’s face was red, if because the sex or his words Gilfoyle couldn’t tell. 

     Gilfoyle fell on the bed, his legs still over Dinesh and Dinesh's hand still holding his cock. He literally fell, nearly missing Dinesh's torso. His glasses jumped off his face and his arms stuck to a weird position. 

     "Shit, man!" Dinesh complained, pulling himself from below Gilfoyle's legs. "You're heavy, you know? At least be careful with your glasses, no one wants to see those fucking contacts again. It gave me nightmares for weeks." 

     "It gave you wet dreams for weeks", corrected Gilfoyle, his face on the mattress making his voice sound huffed. "Turn off the lights. Good night." 

     "You're not sleeping with cum on your face!" Dinesh pushed his shoulders to move him around, but Gilfoyle didn’t help. He stopped trying. His breath sounded heavy in the room for a few minutes until it evened out and he tried pushing Gilfoyle’s shoulders again. "Come on. I know this post-ejaculation zombie state of yours is just an excuse not to talk to me after sex. We are past this, man. Let's take a shower." 

     "It's not an excuse." He briefly opened his eyes, but soon closed them. "I like to sleep on top of the waves of my orgasm. You're ruining it." 

     "Fine. Whatever." 

     Gilfoyle heard Dinesh getting up from the bed and almost complained, but as he opened his eyes, he saw the other pulling tissues out of a box in the nightstand. He cleaned his chest and came back to wipe Gilfoyle's face for him. 

     "I never pretended to be asleep not to talk to you after sex. That's your thing", he said as Dinesh's fingers snugged his beard with a tissue. He stopped for a moment before continuing, not answering. "Did you enjoy it?" Gilfoyle opened his eyes again. Dinesh was throwing the used tissues in the bin. He carefully put the glasses in an extra case Gilfoyle kept on his drawer in Dinesh's nightstand and climbed back on the bed. "Did the real thing lived up to your expectations?" 

     "Yeah, it was definitely something", he said as he turned off the lights. 

     "What's that supposed to mean? Good or bad?" 

     "Jesus, man. Good. It was good. You're really talkative tonight, uh? Is it because it was a thing  _for me_? Because yeah, I wanted to try it, it was hot, but technically it was mostly for you." 

     "I like to think sex is for all parts involved, but I can see how you're used to only pleasing yourself and then having to apologize for it." 

     "I love you too." 

     "What?" Gilfoyle pushed Dinesh's arms and turned around to look at his face. He was still arranging the blanket over them. 

     " _What_ what?" Dinesh snorted. "It's okay for you to say it in the middle of sex, but I can't say it as a joke?" 

     "It isn't a joke when I say it in the middle of sex. Gilfoyle fully turned around. Dinesh stopped pulling the blankets. 

     "Okay. So... It wasn't a joke." He saw the contours of Dinesh's shoulders shrugging. "Why are you so surprised, dude? I've said it before, haven’t I?" 

     "Not often, no." 

     "Oh." Dinesh was too still. Some seconds passed until he talked again. "Fine. Well, I do. I love you. Do you want me to read a poem I wrote earlier about the way the light from the computer screen shine over your skin when you code? I didn't realize you needed constant reassurance." 

     "I don't. I merely pointed out a fact born from the emotional pit dug into your soul, craved over a young age being brain watched by people who believe if a book written when medicine was perceived as dark magic tells you not to put your dick in another dude's ass, then you shouldn't or you're doomed for eternity." 

     "It's waaay too late for this." Dinesh huffed. "Can’t we just sleep?" 

     "I'm not stopping you", Gilfoyle laid back down, turning around and pulling Dinesh's arm back around his shoulders for the other to spoon him. "In fact, I was backing this horse from the start." 

     "Good night, my moon and stars." 

     Gilfoyle tilted his head back fast, hitting Dinesh's nose and earning a painful exclamation and a groaned  _asshole_. 

     They laid there in silence until Dinesh spoke again, his tone loaded with uncertainty. 

     “Did you, hm…” his fingers were scratching a pimple on Gilfoyle’s chest. 

     “What?” 

     “Do you really think I’m hot?” 

     A low, spaced laugh instantly came out of Gilfoyle’s mouth. Dinesh’s hand stopped touching his chest. He moved as if he was going to pull away, taking his arms off him, but Gilfoyle turned around before he could and pulled his waist to keep their bodies together. 

     “No, I’m utterly disgusted every time we have sex”, he said against Dinesh’s neck and placed a kiss on his skin. “I just keep coming back because I have nothing better to do than give you two orgasms every night.” 

     “Not every night. Don’t flatter yourself.” 

     “Right. Just when you share your deepest desires with me.” Dinesh snorted, but hugged him back, adjusting himself to lay comfortably with Gilfoyle pressed against his chest. “I thought we were also past you being surprised that I’m attracted to you. Yes, Dinesh, you’re hot to me.” 

    Dinesh snorted again and didn’t reply, just interlinked their legs. 

     “Don't hesitate before telling me the filthy things you want to do in the future", Gilfoyle said later, when Dinesh breathing on top of his head was transitioning into the low snores he made when he had a long day of work. Or when the sex got him tired enough. Both things happened that day. 

     "I won't”, he laughed softly. “I think you said something about spanking?" 

* * *

      Just after the second glass of champagne, Gilfoyle noticed Dinesh was a little loose. 

     He laughed too hard at a comment Gilfoyle made about Jared in a tux looking like Lurch, that butler from The Addams Family. Dinesh didn’t lean forward as he laughed, but towards Gilfoyle, his head resting on his shoulder for a second. Dinesh didn’t usually touch him in public. Well, not if it wasn't for slapping his hands, wrestling over an item on their desks or pushing him away. 

     As Dinesh moved on to drain his third glass of champagne, Gilfoyle was well ahead taking two more from a passing waiter and asking himself how much looser he could get him that night. 

     He was certain Dinesh was maybe more than  _a little_  loose when Gilfoyle came looking for him with the two new glasses and found the other engaged in a conversation with some people, where Gilfoyle overheard the following dialogue: 

      “…from now on, son. They will come like coyotes for your pockets! They always do.” 

      “Oh, I hear you, but they don't come just for the pockets, you know what I mean? Hm? Also, I’m well covered in that department”, Dinesh swallowed the rest of the champagne he was currently working on. The guy talking to him looked a thousand years old. “My boyfriend is there too and we have the same participation. He was here just a minute ago. The one with terrible hair and a resting bitch face?” 

      “Oh”, the old sack widened his eyes. 

      “Which is a shitty deal for me since I do most of the work,” Gilfoyle stepped in. Dinesh didn’t even look at him but went straight for the champagne he was holding. The old sack recognized Gilfoyle from some security work he did while freelancing a few years back and they talked about that, Dinesh more interested in the shrimps now. He may not have realized it was the first time he introduced Gilfoyle as his boyfriend to anyone that didn’t live with them, but Gilfoyle's resting bitch face had a subtle glow in it. 

      Ten minutes after the fifth glass of champagne, Gilfoyle took note of that boring event just becoming a lot more interesting. Dinesh reappeared after vanishing with Jared to talk to some people interested on their engineering, and when Gilfoyle asked him if he choked swallowing all of those assholes dicks or just take them up his ass, Dinesh said: 

     “One of them was actually cute, I would suck his dick and bend over any day.” 

       Gilfoyle was lighting up as if Christmas came early and Jesus was stillborn. Dinesh never,  _never_  talked about his attraction to men. He was still struggling with admitting it to Gilfoyle, who was way past knowing Dinesh liked men. Having him comment on it, and about other men other than Gilfoyle, and to Gilfoyle, was just too good. Gilfoyle gave his drink to Dinesh, since he wasn’t holding any. 

      “Oh, thanks  _sweetheart_ ”, he took a sip at it, a hand in his pocket, looking for the slight discomfort that always hovered over Gilfoyle's face when he called him by those annoying nicknames. Gilfoyle tried not to care. Him caring was all the ammunition Dinesh had. He gave shoulders and looked somewhere else, leaving Dinesh to scan the room for a moment before coming back to Gilfoyle. He was looking at him funny. Dinesh wiggled his eyebrows and put an arm around his waist. “You know what, honey, you look good in a tux, right? If you were nicer, maybe I would even show you around.” 

      “I believe the exact words you said earlier were ‘so you  _can_  dress as an adult, you just choose not to’.” 

      “Yeah, but that’s just because I don’t want you to know I think you look good.” 

       About then Gilfoyle decided Dinesh was drunk. 

      “You look better in this than in your ugly striped polos too,  _pardesi_.” 

      “I know I'm smoking hot,  _da_ _zrra_ _armaana_ _me_ ”, Dinesh wiggled his eyebrows again. “You're lucky to have me. I’m handsome as fuck.” 

      “And drunk as fuck.” 

       “Shit, I got to go. Richard was looking for me.” 

       “I hope you're learning some new tricks with all this cock sucking.” Gilfoyle let go of his shoulder. They were parading Dinesh around that night. Management only brought them along because people wanted to know their engineers. Dinesh was the only one happy to do it, so he was the only one doing it. He liked the attention. Gilfoyle wasn’t complaining to be cut out of this kissing ass ceremony. He was not complaining, either, when before leaving Dinesh put a hand behind his neck and pulled him down for a quick peck on his lips that crashed with a smacking sound. 

      “Did I tell you how hot you look tonight?” Dinesh was asking him after Gilfoyle loose count of how many glasses of champagne he had. 

      “Sometimes, but you can keep going.” Maybe he had a little to drink too, but he was trying to stay sober. 

      Dinesh made a suggestive movement with his head that he thought was subtle, but was not, and pulled him by the hand across the saloon full of people. Gilfoyle was curious to know how much he could take out of drunk Dinesh. Dinesh usually avoided alcohol - or any kind of depressant -, so this may be a rare opportunity. They found a corridor near the bathrooms and Dinesh kept pulling him by the hand. At some point, Gilfoyle asked where they were going, but then he was shoved behind some curtains and Dinesh jumped on him. 

     Gilfoyle took the champagne glass from his hand while Dinesh fought his way into a make-out session. 

     “That’s enough for you, Denzel”, he said and drank the rest of the champagne himself. “I will get you some water before you start pulling off your clothes and actually sucking strangers off.” 

      Just because loosen up Dinesh in a tux was really too hot to pass, Gilfoyle allowed himself to laugh quietly and inhale that champagne breath on his nose, cupping Dinesh’s face between his palms and pulling him to a more coordinated kiss. Dinesh was giggling into it, like a teenager hiding from his parents that his friend was more than just a friend. It was cute, and it was unbelievably hot. Gilfoyle was never one to be attracted to sexual inexperience, but with Dinesh, it just clicked together with their scheme. This was supposed to feel new. He wanted to do the things he has never done with him, like secretly making-out with a dude in a party. Hot. And inconvenient, when he pushed Gilfoyle’s hand to grab his ass – which he did, not his proudest moment. And maybe too much, when he shifted them, so he would have Gilfoyle pressing him against the wall other than the other way around, and not only that, but glued his ass to Gilfoyle’s groin and his face to the wall. Definitely out of control a moment later, when he whispered: 

      “Put a finger in me.” 

      Gilfoyle stopped kissing the back of his neck, realizing this is how far drunk Dinesh goes and it's absolutely too damn far. He may have felt his cheeks hot, but he was blaming it on the alcohol he drank. 

      “When we get home”, he said. 

       “No, now!” Dinesh kept rubbing his butt on his groin and Gilfoyle had to hold his waist hard for him to stop. “I want you to fuck me when we get home.” 

      “Wait, what?” 

     Gilfoyle let go of him and spun Dinesh around by the shoulders, his face definitely burning. 

     They have been playing around this idea lately, but never discussed it – which did not surprised Gilfoyle. Dinesh may be more comfortable with their arrangement in several degrees, be it not pulling away from Gilfoyle's chest when they were watching a movie in the living room and some of their housemates passed through, or that one time he was too tired to keep up with Gilfoyle's coding spree and kissed the top of his head after saying good night with Bighead right there. He was not  _touchy_  or  _loving_ , or would him ever be, but he was less jumpy to the idea of being caught doing anything to Gilfoyle that wasn't fighting. And Dinesh was also more comfortable to allow some stuff in bed, which interested Gilfoyle far more than having Dinesh take a loose long hair from his polo and mutter a "fucking Gilfoyle leaving his freaking hair everywhere like a motherfucking cat"in the middle of the office. If he was turned on enough, he would even ask for stuff. But he was still embarrassed to share his desires and if he could, he would hint what he wanted and hope Gilfoyle would pick up or just magically read his mind. Gilfoyle’s usual approach was not to make any comments and just let it happen, so Dinesh would know he didn’t considered it a big deal when suddenly Dinesh started to ask for a finger when Gilfoyle was going down on him. And then for two fingers. And more lube because sometimes it was uncomfortable to get in, but he still wanted to keep up because it mostly felt amazing. 

      Dinesh laughed and tried to grab the front of his pants, but Gilfoyle held his hand and kept it away. When he talked again, it was in a begging, nagging tone that made his insides boil. 

      “I want you to fuck meeee.” 

     Gilfoyle sighed, a sting of disappointment to his own arouser for two reasons. 1- Dinesh was drunk and he should be able to control himself better than that. 2- He was aroused and, other than fulfilling his needs, he had to control himself. 

      “Lower, James Deen.” Gilfoyle covered his mouth with a palm. Dinesh licked it and he let go. The other was giggling again. “You’re drunk.” 

     “I’m not drunk. Come oooon”, he said in that nagging, begging tone again, a pout in his face that was making Gilfoyle’s ears red. “You’re asking for it forever! Come on. I want it. I want your dick in me. Fuck me, Gilfoyle.” 

      “Shit.” It was by then that Gilfoyle decided he had to get out of that stupid party. Immediately. “Dark Lord, please, give me strength. I’m getting you water. Come with me, we’re going home. Keep quiet.” 

      “Are you going to fuck me when we get home?”, Dinesh asked when he was pulling him out of the curtains, the amount of alcohol he drank fully kicking in. His body felt like it was made of butter. 

     “Yep, but only if you shut the fuck up.” 

      Dinesh was giggling to himself once more, content with the deal he took out of it. Gilfoyle kept him close as he walked through the sea of people looking for two familiar faces, which was difficult, because Dinesh kept trying to touch him in unappropriated ways. It wasn’t usual for Gilfoyle to care, and even Dinesh being embarrassed the following day would be considered a treat to him, but he didn’t want to get Pied Piper the reputation of being the company with the sex-offenders gay CTOs. 

       He saw Jared’s head past some people over the reception and fasten towards it. Richard was there with him. 

      “I need your car”, said Gilfoyle. “Dinesh is shitfaced on champagne. We are heading home. Can you take an Uber?” 

      “Oh, we were just going too”, answer Jared, worried eyes looking for Dinesh, who was sipping the water Gilfoyle disguised in a glass of champagne. “I can drive you two.” 

      “Nah. We will take an Uber.” 

      “It’s no trouble, man”, Richard said as he scratched his ear and twisted his nose to Dinesh trying to lick the water out of the glass. “Jared was going to take me anyway.” 

      “Yeah, no. We’ll take an Uber.” Dinesh grabbed his ass and Gilfoyle held his hand to take it away for the fifth time. 

       “Why are you…?” 

       “Come oooon, Gilfoyle.” That nothing-discreet cry cut off Richard's question, Dinesh jumping on Gilfoyle's back and hugging him tightly. “Are you going to fuck me or what?” 

       “Oh”, made Jared, straighten up his posture. Richard’s face assumed a tone of green. Gilfoyle just sighed. 

      “Apparently, Dinesh here is a horny drunk. I would prefer to take him home alone. I’m not promising he’ll behave.” 

      “Nonsense”, laughed Jared, although he still looked unsettled. “We can drive you two. I’m not embarrassed by your sexual activities, you're... Boyfriends. Intimacy is perfectly normal. Go for it.” 

       Gilfoyle still wanted to argue, but Dinesh was ready to sit on the floor and he didn't know what to do if he laid down, so he sighed once more and pulled him up to nurse him to the car. 

      Jared offered to help him get Dinesh in the backseat. 

      “You know”, Dinesh closed his hand around Jared’s forearm and looked between him and Gilfoyle, each of them holding one of his arms. “Gilfoyle never fucked me, but he really wants to and I’m going to let him do it tonight.” 

      “Dinesh”, Gilfoyle breathed in. “Shut up.” 

       “Yeah Dinesh, shut up”, reinforced Richard from the passenger seat. 

       “That’s… Good for you.” Jared tried out a smile, but it came out just teeth awkwardly showing. He pulled himself out of Dinesh’s grip and let Gilfoyle slide in the car. 

       “Are you excited?” Dinesh was asking him when Jared entered the driver’s seat. Gilfoyle wrapped an arm around his shoulders to keep him from shoving to the sides and didn’t answer the question. For a moment, it seemed like Dinesh forgot what he was saying.  

      Jared started talking about how it would be good for Richard to meet with other CEOs. 

       “Are you excited to finally get to fuck me?” 

        “I… Can have a few next week, thanks Jared”, answered Richard, Jared offering to set up a few dinners. He scratched his ear again, looking out of the window with big, uncomfortable eyes. 

       “Very excited. Now shut up.” 

       “Great! I’ll talk to the CEO of Goliath and see if he’s free on… 

       “Will you kiss me first?” 

      “Sure.” 

      “…the next Thursday. Are you open for lunch? For most of them, lunch could…” 

      “No”. Dinesh giggled. “I mean kiss me in the ass.” 

      Richard choked on his own tongue. 

      Sighing again, Gilfoyle let go of Dinesh and leaned in between the front seats. 

     “This may be my fault. I kept giving him my drinks. I should have known he's a lightweight. Do you mind if I make him stop talking?” 

       “No! No. Definitely not. Just do it. Control your... Man, or… Your Dinesh. Whatever”, answered Richard, his eyes locked somewhere outside the car. “Make him stop, please.” 

      “Alright." 

       He came back, straddled Dinesh’s lap and pulled his face forward to a kiss. 

       “Oh, that’s not at all what I was expecting”, he heard Jared say as he devoured Dinesh’s face in the back, pushing his body against the seat and having him place some unnecessarily loud gasps beneath him. “But I guess it got his attention.” 

      Gilfoyle would be a liar if he said the only reason for him to be sitting on Dinesh's lap in the backseat and participating in that sloppy teenager make-out session was to shut him up, and he was not a liar. He had some to drink too and eager Dinesh, so unrestrained, so turned on and so into him, was nice. Dinesh was not usually the initiating type, or the dirty-talking time, or doing anything other than just lying there like decoration with a dildo attached to it type. It was good to feel wanted. And if the noises of their kisses were making Jared and Richard uncomfortable, that's a plus. 

      "You're such an asshole", Dinesh told him with a dry hiccup, Gilfoyle trying to take off his bow tie for him to breathe better. He snugged his forehead against the side of Gilfoyle's head and neck. "But I love you so, so much."

      Gilfoyle caught himself smiling and made himself stop when he heard Jared saying something about that being nice from the front seat. Then he kissed Dinesh again, humping on his lap for him quit the fond act and go back to the horny one that made their co-workers uncomfortable. And also he may be getting hard. He definitely should be able to control himself better. 

* * *

       "Fuuuuck!" Dinesh groaned. "Giiiilf! Your bitcoin alert is up! Pleeease turn it off." 

       "Actually, this is  _I Will Kill You_ , by Canibal Corpse's 1998 Gallery of Suicide." Gilfoyle was standing by the bed, watching Dinesh squirm before him, covering both ears with his palms and shutting his eyes. "What's up? Not a good time to introduce you to the world of death metal music?" 

       "I will be one killing you if you don't turn down this awful  _noise_!", he groaned again, unwrapping from the fetal position he was in and finally opening his eyes. "I'm a good person. Why are you torturing me waking me up like this?" The next thing he said through gripped teeth: "Who made you like this?" 

       "My distant father and abusive mother." Gilfoyle paused the music. Dinesh sighed and mumbled a  _thank you, prick_  as Gilfoyle walked to put the cell phone over the nightstand. "And you're not a good person", he felt the need to clarify. "Eat." 

       "I may throw up if I put anything in my mouth right now." 

       "Here", he showed a bucket with a kick, which spread a loud noise in the room and made Dinesh groan again. "And drink the water." 

       "I don't want to", he complained in a whiny voice. 

       "Dinesh." Gilfoyle crossed his arms. "I will put it down your throat if I have to." 

       Dinesh opened his mouth with a sigh that seemed to be disdain, but didn't say anything. Slowly, he analyzed Gilfoyle's posture and expression, weighing if he was being serious and if it was worth the risk not to take him seriously. But his mouth was dry. A louder, exaggerated whimper came out of him as he sat up and reached for the glass on the nightstand, sided with a bowl of cereal - Gilfoyle couldn't cook, but Dinesh appreciated being cared for, even if poorly. He had many insecurities to unload, and his need for validation was only highlighted for being currently dating a person who, for years, sworn to live to watch him suffer. 

     Gilfoyle didn't like to watch Dinesh anywhere near suffering nowadays. 

     He sat on the bed next to him as he drank and gave him a pill for the headache. 

     "Hold on." Dinesh frowned, noticing something when he stretched out to put the glass back on the nightstand. His eyes still had that laziness quality from a hungover. He looked under the blanket to confirm his suspicions and then back to Gilfoyle. "Why am I naked?" 

     Gilfoyle only blinked. He may have been in silence for long enough for Dinesh to assume something and panic took over his face. 

     "Gilfoyle." His eyebrows arched. "Tell me." 

     "You don't remember?" 

     Dinesh waved a hand for emphasis. "What does it look like?!" 

     "Anything?" 

     "Please, just tell me. Please." 

     Gilfoyle crossed his arms. "Well..." Eyes locked on the bucket, he licked his lips before continuing. "You got drunk, vomited on Jared's car, then fainted on your own vomit. I helped you take a shower and put you back on your bed. That's it." 

     "Oh, fuck!” Dinesh closed his eyes shut. “Dude, that was a rental!" he said as he laid back down and covered his face with a palm. Gilfoyle only hummed in response and poured more water into the glass. Dinesh watched him in silence for a moment. "Wait.” He sat back up. “You said you put me on my bed? This is your bed." 

     "Well noted, Sherlock.” Gilfoyle gave him the full glass. “You may have vomited on your bed too.” 

     "Shit. Did you... By any chances cleaned it for me?" Gilfoyle didn't even tire himself answering that and let his blank expression do the work. Dinesh's shoulders fell and he massaged his temples. "Well, it was worth the shot." 

     "I already did my selfless action of the year taking the risk of you throwing up on mine, too. And cleaning you up. It could've being Jared, he was eager to give you a shower in my place." 

     "What the fuck?" Dinesh almost spat the water he was carefully sipping. " _Why_ _?!_ " 

     "Hm." Gilfoyle scratched his beard and ran his eyes around the room for a moment too long. "You really don't remember?" It was Dinesh's turn not to say anything and let his expression answer, brows furrowing hard. Gilfoyle sighed. There was no way around it. "You kept saying you wanted me to fuck you. Jared clearly thinks less of me than anyone else in this house and offered to take care of you since, clearly, I'm a rapist. He expected me to do something to you that you wouldn't allow in a sober state." 

     Dinesh's eyes widened, the white on his face from the hungover turning into a bright blush. 

     Some time passed until he talked again. 

     "I said that I wanted you to fuck me in front of Jared?", was what Dinesh asked first, a hush on his weak voice. 

     "No.” He seemed to relax, but then Gilfoyle said: “In front of essentially anyone near you." 

     Dinesh covered his face with his palms again. " _Fuuuuuck_ _!_ " 

     "I didn't", said Gilfoyle and he looked back up. Gilfoyle shook his shoulders. "Do it, I mean. I wouldn't, with you like that." 

     "I know." Gilfoyle let out a breath he didn't know he was holding through this whole thing. He didn’t even know he was that worried that Dinesh was going to assume the same Jared did. He didn’t know he cared that much for Dinesh’s opinions on him. Dinesh seemed to pick up on what was going on. For a brief, unlikely moment, he decided to focus on another thing other than himself and put a hand on Gilfoyle’s knee. "Hey, dude, we are good. Jared is an asshole." 

     "Jared is a motherfucking asshole.” 

     “Well, now I'm kind of glad I threw up in his car." Dinesh gave a short smile and Gilfoyle watched him kick out the sheets that covered his body. He was sweating. And he was fully naked, lying spread on his bed and putting a hand down to arrange his balls as he rolled onto his stomach. Gilfoyle kept watching. It was hard not to. 

     If he put his mind to it, Gilfoyle could pin down on the calendar little things that changed over the years to become this improbable outcome. The first time Tara visited the Hacker Hostel and Gilfoyle told himself he was not proposing a threesome, just messing with Dinesh to see his reaction, was probably the older one. Dinesh once said it was TechCrunch for him. A series of little kindness and touches followed that first year they were living under the same roof to four years later, when Gilfoyle gave up on that lie and just accepted he was, against all the odds, not only slightly attracted to, but developing  _feelings_  for Dinesh. And Dinesh wasn’t, because he was straight. Until Dinesh wasn’t. Well, not straight, but he  _was_  inclined to accept Gilfoyle’s attraction to him. It took a few more weeks for him to accept the feelings part. 

      It was a linear progression, something predictable and irremediable, but sometimes, when Gilfoyle was watching Dinesh comfortable and close to him, he caught himself having no idea how this even happened.  

     "Sorry for, hm..." Dinesh crossed his arms under his chin, those bright brown eyes Gilfoyle would eat his own tongue before saying were beautiful staring at him. "Giving you trouble and embarrassing you in front of everyone. I'm never,  _never_  drinking again, I swear to God." 

     "You mostly embarrassed yourself". Dinesh rolled his eyes, but it was probably not a good idea with the state he was in and he fast put his fingers over his eyelids. When he opened his eyes again, Gilfoyle was still watching in a way that made Dinesh frown and gives shoulders in a questioning way. Gilfoyle kicked out his shoes and laid down beside him on the bed. "I've meaning to ask you this, but don't feel pressured to answer." The seriousness on his tone had Dinesh moving onto his side too. Gilfoyle took some time choosing his words carefully. "You only asked me to fuck you because you were drunk, or is it something you're really considering?" 

     Dinesh's eyes widened. He didn't answer right away. Gilfoyle waited, arms crossed over his chest. 

     "I..." Dinesh started and paused. 

     “You?” 

     "I don’t know, maybe?", he frowned. "I, hm... I think I maaay be opening up to the idea, and I maaay be thinking about it lately and it stuck in my head that day we were... You know." 

     "What?" He put a hand on his waist, caressing the skin with a thumb. 

     "You know", he repeated, but Gilfoyle's face was giving him nothing. "When you..." He sighed. "Last week, when you kind of... You remember, right? You were on top of me..." Gilfoyle's face was still a blank. "God, man. You were on top of my just rubbing our dicks together and you slipped down my ass and kind of just kept thrusting in there as if you were fucking me? It was so, so hot." 

     "It was" he smirked, moving his hand up and down Dinesh’s side. "Having you describe how it felt to have me on top of you has its charm, too." 

     Dinesh laughed through his nose. 

     “You should eat something now.” 

     “I’ve been looking it up online”, Dinesh said fast, too fast, words tripping over one another and his eyes opening too wide. He pressed his lips tight shut. Gilfoyle frowned. “How to… You know!  _Prepare_. For it. For… Anal.” 

     “Oh… Okay.” 

     "I've made it", he spoke so low Gilfoyle barely registered his words. 

     "What?" 

     "I've made it", Dinesh repeated, louder, and looked him in the eyes. "My mind. I want you to... And I want to know how... So it won't..." 

     "Are you going to finish any of those sentences, so we can have a normal conversation?" 

     "Any part of this conversation is normal to me", Dinesh pointed out with an arched eyebrow. "But yeah, I'm… I mean, I'm up for it, I want to try, just... Let me do it my way, alright? I’ll let you know when I’m in the mood." 

     "Alright." 

     They sat in silence for a while, staring right at one another. 

     "I can help you, by the way." Gilfoyle slightly gives shoulders, his eyes looking for one side of the bedroom to another and then back to Dinesh. "With the preparation. I could do it for you." 

     Dinesh bit his lower lip for a moment. "Yeah, I'm sure I'm going to need your help to... You know. Before you put the whole deal and stuff." 

     "That's not what I meant, that part is obvious." Gilfoyle kept staring at him, Dinesh frowning, wondering what the hell the other was talking about, until it hit him. His eyes shot open wide. 

     "Fuck, no! No way, dude. If we're doing this, you're going nowhere near my ass until I've taken care of this part." 

     "It could be hot."  

     "I highly doubt it.” 

    Gilfoyle’s hand caressing his skin applied some pressure. “Cleaning you up for me…” 

    Dinesh froze, a lump on his throat. 

     “No. No way." He waved his hand for emphasis and Gilfoyle said nothing more. Maybe too soon for this, then. Some moment of silence passed by, then Dinesh turned to look at him and said: "But I have some questions about the..." 

  

# 5- Conflict Resolution

  

     Gilfoyle knew they were alone in the house.   

     Bighead was on a cruise trip he won at some raffle, and Jared rambled about the importance of that developer's event for their Series B the whole day. Richard left with him an hour ago, saying he was going to sleep at Jared's. Apparently, they had no time to lose and will spend the night working on some contracts. The guy actually asked if they wanted to join. Either he or Dinesh took their eyes off their respective TV screens playing the same Overwatch match, sitting back to back on the couch.   

     Gilfoyle knew another thing about that night: he and Dinesh were going to have some loud sex.   

     They always had loud sex when they were alone in the house. Although, this time, knowing there was no danger of being caught took away some of the fun. It's not like Gilfoyle lived for that fear of being outed, and actually he was never willing to play the game of secret dating even when he was a teenager. He was fifteen when he had his first boyfriend and everybody knew about it. Making people uncomfortable was part of the pleasure. So, when Dinesh asked him to be quiet about this, he grew rather annoyed by the whole act in a couple weeks. But, on the other hand, it could be hot to secretly steal kisses from Dinesh and grab his thigh under the table while no one knew what was going on, sneaking out of his room before the sun came up and having hot, secret, quiet sex every night.   

      Now, the obligatorily of having quiet sex was far less hot than a secret affair and was just them sharing a house with three other dudes that could hear everything through the thin walls.   

     On top of his mind, some of their hottest and most memorable sex had something to do with the danger of being caught.   

     There was that night they first fucked at Keenan's, which wasn't really that good for him, since he had to finish himself off in the bathroom alone, but making Dinesh come and touching him for the first time was definitely hot and memorable. That time during the afternoon when he sucked Dinesh off on the couch as he constantly looked to the sides in case someone was emerging was definitely hot, almost as much as the one where they traded handjobs in the office’s bathroom. The winner was probably the time they fucked by the pool. That one was just an unexpected escalation. They have been drinking, then they were laying on a single deckchair with Dinesh's arms around Gilfoyle's biceps, then Dinesh's hand was sliding down his torso, playing with his nipples through the shirt, coming down to push into his jeans and grab his cock. He quietly whispered to Gilfoyle to keep it down because the guys were in the kitchen as he moved his hand in a way he thought was discreet, but wasn't. Gilfoyle remembers rubbing his ass against Dinesh's hard cock and Dinesh opening his own pants to touch Gilfoyle's skin with his dick and then things just got out of hand. Next thing he knows, Dinesh was telling him to cover them up with his hoodie from the front. They stopped sometimes when a shadow inside looked like someone going to the back door, but as soon as the patch was clear, Dinesh resumed jerking him off and quietly fucking him in slow, but deep thrusts until Gilfoyle was coming inside his own jeans.  

     He was planning to get fucked on top of his old workstation that night, an old fantasy of his he knew Dinesh shared because more than once he said it in Gilfoyle's ear when he was bending over Dinesh's desk on his room, some stuff about how he was picturing having him like that for years. And Dinesh acquired a taste for slapping his ass when they were locked in that position, so, at least he wouldn't have to worry about the volume that night.   

     But first things first. They ordered some Chinese and sat down to play videogames. Gilfoyle considered it foreplay. He made sure to rest a leg over Dinesh's and eventually rub his foot against his thigh. They kissed between loading screens on Battlefield.   

     "Do you want to drink something?", Dinesh asked once he came back from the door with their dinner. Gilfoyle sketched an agreement aloud and started opening boxes. Dinesh left to go to the kitchen, coming back with a bottle of wine and two glasses.   

     "Is there a ring in the bottom of this?" Gilfoyle took one of the fancy glasses with apparently expensive wine, a mockery smirk showing on the corner of his lips.   

     "Please... As if." He let out a loud snort. "For further reference, if I was doing that, I would go with champagne. Keep things classic, hm?"  

     “For further reference?” Gilfoyle's smirk got larger. Dinesh held his breath and opened his mouth to start a couple replies he never finished. Instead of answering the provocation, he drowned the words with a mouthful of wine and grabbed a box to eat.   

     Gilfoyle was sipping through his second glass and wondering if he should go for Dinesh's spring roll he left aside untouched when he noticed Dinesh hadn't eaten his whole meal. He was sitting with his back on the couch's armrest, feet curled under his body, quietly drinking yet the first glass he poured himself. He was watching Gilfoyle eat with some rush on his features, impatient fingers tapping the glass. As soon as Gilfoyle put his finished meal down, Dinesh asked:   

     "Are you done?"   

     "Not hungry?" Dinesh frowned to illustrate his confusion with the question and Gilfoyle pointed the half-eaten dish. "You usually have two of this. You eat like you're trying to overcompensate the starvation you went through as a kid."   

     "Fuck you, man." He kicked the side of Gilfoyle's leg. "I don't want to... Get too full, you know?"   

     Gilfoyle swallowed the rest of the wine in a single gulp. "Smart", he said, putting the glass on the floor. He moved to rest a knee on the couch. Instantly, Dinesh unfolded his legs, spreading them as Gilfoyle towered over him, crawling up and corning him against the armrest with his body. "But you're going to need the energy."   

     Something felt different on Dinesh's expression and the way his body reacted when Gilfoyle lied on top of him, something he almost read and anxiety, but Dinesh was generally an anxious person, so Gilfoyle didn’t give it a second thought. He tasted expensive; wine, not champagne, but it still reminded him of the party a couple weeks ago and the ghost of a horny Dinesh apparently held the power to make his jeans too tight. Gilfoyle sucked his bottom lip and slid a hand inside his shirt. Dinesh stirred, which he read as a chance to rearrange them in a more comfortable position.  

     “Bedroom?” Dinesh whispered in his ear, petting the back of Gilfoyle’s head. Gilfoyle pulled his shirt up enough to place several kisses on his chest and stomach, having no intention of stopping to answer. “Hey, won’t this be more comfortable on my bed? Come on.”  

      “I’ve something different in mind today”. He was smirking again when he came up from Dinesh’s stomach, leaning in to place a quick kiss on his lips. “How do you feel about fucking me over your desk right there?”  

      “ _What the-?_ Are you serious?!”  

      “Yep.” He bit his neck, lighter than Dinesh would, if their positions were shifted, but strong enough for him to enjoy it without leaving a mark. Dinesh left marks. Gilfoyle’s long hair was usually enough to cover the damage. And if it wasn't, people were scared enough of them to make any comments. Or of him, anyway. “I want you to fuck me into oblivion until I’m coming all over your keyboard and across the desk to make Dick scrap my dry cum out of his monitor.” 

      “You…” His voice failed, thin. Dinesh cleared his throat. “Dude, you clearly have some unfinished business with Richard.”  

     Gilfoyle pulled back. “He killed Anton. And he lied to us. Repetitively. He is a selfish dick.”  

      “Yeah, sure, you used to hate me too. Should I start getting worried that in a few years you’re going to dump me for Richard?”  

     He didn't sound serious, so Gilfoyle just snorted, letting a hand slid down Dinesh’s torso. He paused on the bar of his jeans, where popped the button open as leaned in to say:  

      “Richard doesn’t have the most delicious cock in the Valley.” He felt Dinesh twitch through the jeans. The look on his face under Gilfoyle's gaze was priceless, showing Dinesh was already ruined; his cheeks red, lips apart. Gilfoyle swallowed that gasp, going for a hungry kiss. Their tongues fought one another and Dinesh’s hands finally decided to do something, pulling Gilfoyle forward with force. They kissed until they had to stop kissing for Gilfoyle to take Dinesh’s shirt off. Eager hands tried to push Dinesh out of his pants, but Gilfoyle was suddenly stopped. “What?”  

      “Bedroom”, he said again.  

      It wasn’t just an impression. Dinesh  _was_  anxious. More anxious than usual.  

      “Why?” Gilfoyle tried kissing him again, not sucking, but biting his lip until Dinesh was hissing under him.  

     “Shit, man… You're killing me here. Come on, it will be more comfortable.”  

      “Are you afraid they will come back and catch you buried deep inside of me?”  

      “ _Fuck_. No…”, he let out a heavy sigh. “That’s not it, I just...”  

      “I know you have been rubbing one to the idea of having sex with me on that desk for ages, Dinesh.”  

      “I don’t…” Another sigh, Gilfoyle’s hand inside his trousers slowly pumping his hardening cock. Dinesh shut his eyes. “I mean, it’s a nice idea, but I don’t know if it will be practical for real. And my bed is just there, we could…”  

      “Why are you so eager to get to the bedroom, Dinesh?”  

      “Because I want  _you_  to fuck  _me_ , you moron!”  

      Gilfoyle froze.  

      He sat up, slowly, as if trying not to scare a corned animal, leaving the place on Dinesh’s neck he was currently playing with. Gilfoyle looked down at him. Dinesh’s eyes were so wide in his face they looked about to pop out from his skull. His breath began to thick, the hands holding Gilfoyle’s waist awful tense. A couple seconds passed until Gilfoyle realized he must have been looking at him in silence for a long time for Dinesh to be freaking out like that.  

      “You planned this”, he said, blinking. The wine, the way he carefully put himself underneath on the couch, and if he was remembering right, Dinesh was the one that suggested Richard should sleep in Jared’s place. In addition, he smelled fucking incredible. And he spent forever in the bathroom earlier. Holy shit. “Am I going to find candles in the bedroom?”  

      Dinesh gave him a frustrated glare. “No! Of course not!” Then, his expression softened to something closer to the deadly embarrassed he was a second ago. “Just a gallon of lube and my shattered pride.”  

       "Are you drunk?"  

       "What?" 

      "The wine. Are you drunk right now?"  

      "I barely had one glass."  

      "That's not what I asked."  

      "I am not drunk over one tiny glass of wine, Gilfoyle! I just..." He closed his eyes hard for a moment and when opened them, he didn't look back on his face, but focused on his own fingers. "...Thought it would be nice."  

      Avoiding Gilfoyle's gaze, Dinesh kept staring down at his hands on the other's thighs as Gilfoyle sat on top of him, saying nothing, not moving. It lasted only a couple seconds until he touched his knuckles to Dinesh's cheek, tilting his head so their eyes would meet. 

     Gilfoyle didn't say anything, just kissed him. Dinesh was not ready for it and hummed into his mouth. At first, it was just lips pressed together and the cold metal of Gilfoyle's ring on Dinesh's face, but once he leaned into it, letting himself go back to the moment and briefly forget what they were talking about, Gilfoyle deepened the kiss, eagerly pushing his tongue inside. He felt him breathe through his nose, and in an involuntary movement, Dinesh fought back, pushing his head off the armrest and pressing his mouth against Gilfoyle's, teeth banging.  

     Gilfoyle didn't stay to see who would win. Pulling back, he almost smiled at the whiney sound Dinesh made to have the kiss interrupted - his head followed, looking for a mouth to keep kissing.  

     Eventually, he opened his eyes again.  

      “Are you still interested?", Gilfoyle asked as his hands traced the shapes of Dinesh's torso. Dinesh licked his lips, but didn't reply. "Seems like a shame to put your planning of a special night to waste. And the gallons of lube. Your pride, though, could get a lot more shattered."  

      Gilfoyle moved over his groin and felt Dinesh's dick pulse.  

     "Bedroom", said Dinesh, and this time Gilfoyle nodded in agreement.  

     Dinesh followed him close down the corridor and back to the bedrooms. It was obvious he would prefer to do this on his own bed, so Gilfoyle went straight to his room. The absence of candles was slightly disappointing, even if he was expecting them just to mess with him for overthinking the whole night as if it was some important event. Gilfoyle tried to keep in mind that it was to him. He may be trying to show himself in a nonchalant way that was not going to make Dinesh self-conscious of his decision, because, really, it wasn't a big deal, but it was a big deal to Dinesh. It meant something for him. 

     Dinesh's room was exactly like it always was, the same books and equipment and action figures, the bed meticulously made and everything in place. Dinesh, thought, was a lot more nervous. And he was holding the bottle of wine they didn't finish in the living room. Once Gilfoyle turned around from closing the door, Dinesh put the neck to his lips and took a long gulp of wine.  

      "It's fine if you changed your mind, we can do it when you're in the mood", Gilfoyle felt the need to clarify, watching Dinesh put the bottle down at the foot of the bed.  

       "I didn't", he answered. After passing a hand through his hair to arrange it, a gesture that seemed to Gilfoyle more nervous than vain, Dinesh put both his hands on his waist. "I'm... ready. Yeah. I want to do this. Let's do this."  

      Gilfoyle didn't move for a few seconds, watching him, telling himself it was just the sight of Dinesh shirtless waiting for him to fuck him, not him also being nervous with the whole arrangement. Fucking Dinesh. He made a whole event out of this and now Gilfoyle was getting anxious too. Once he noticed Dinesh tensing with his silence, he walked towards him and replaced the hands on his waist with his own.  

     He pulled Dinesh close and he stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Gilfoyle's shoulders.  

     This time, Dinesh was not fighting in the kiss. He let Gilfoyle take over, exploring his mouth, moving his tongue around the way he pleased. He smelled like that fancy lavender soap. The rhythm was new. Susceptible. Dinesh hasn't been that willing to be lead in a while. He wasn't a dominant top, but he was always resisting, competing, having something to prove. When Gilfoyle pushed him towards the bed and he easily went, he knew it wasn't the case anymore. 

     "You can stop whenever you want", he told him, grabbing his ass as he pushed Dinesh's knees against the bed. 

      "I know."  

      "I'm glad you know."  

      Dinesh fell down with no grace. Gilfoyle snorted. The other stirred, looking utterly embarrassed by his fall and utterly appealing. Gilfoyle asked himself, not for the first time in his life, how was he so attracted to that person. Once Dinesh settled, Gilfoyle motioned with a hand for him to climb up until his head was resting on the pillows. 

     He was going to fucking ruin that stupid man.  

      Gilfoyle didn't climbed on top of him right away, but hovered over Dinesh's lower half, brushing his face on his thighs over the jeans and moving a hand up and down his legs. He took his shoes and socks off for him, then removed his own and got up on the bed, crawling up until their eyes were at the same level. Dinesh was warm, from his arms and chest to the breath coming out of his nose and mouth that crashed against Gilfoyle's chin in quick waves. 

      Suddenly, Gilfoyle realized he thought about the way he would do this so many times he should know exactly how it had to be played, but his mind was blank. 

      "You okay?" Dinesh asked him, his naked arms around Gilfoyle's still clothed shoulders tightening the embrace. 

      "Sure." 

      "I don't know, you're just..." His eyes moved around Gilfoyle's features, eyebrows arching. He put a lock of hair behind his ear. Dinesh took off his glasses before they would fall from his nose and said: "Staring." 

      "I like to look at you", he replied, and although it wasn't a lie, it wasn't also the whole truth. Gilfoyle blinked to adjust his vision to the absence of glasses as Dinesh leaned over to put them on the nightstand. He came back, adjusting himself under the weight of Gilfoyle's body, and put his arms back around his shoulders. Or one arm. When Dinesh pulled forward so they could kiss again, he used the other to push Gilfoyle's shirt up. 

       It wasn't until he hummed into Dinesh's mouth when he pressed a hand over the lump on Gilfoyle's jeans and massaged his erection that he noticed Dinesh took charge.  _Fuck_. This was not going as it was supposed to go. Gilfoyle forced himself to snap out of the comfort zone of Dinesh handling things and took his hand away, shifting to kiss him hard. Dinesh let out a content sound, growing more comfortable with Gilfoyle showing his usual enthusiasm, and held him by the back of the head. He fought back for a moment before letting go all of sudden, as if he just remembered he was there to be taken anyway. He still reached again to push Gilfoyle's shirt up, and this time Gilfoyle broke the kiss and lifted enough from his torso for Dinesh to pull his shirt off. One of the buttons from his V-neck stuck to his hair. Dinesh laughed softly as he tried to help him out of the piece of clothing. 

      "Enjoying yourself?" Gilfoyle asked with a hint of annoyance, scratching the place where the button pulled out some strings of hair. Dinesh laughed harder. 

      "Yeah, I very much am." He smiled up at him, playful, until he stopped and gulped. "You're staring again", he said. 

      It was Gilfoyle's turn to laugh, although it sounded more wicked and less soft when he did it. He took Dinesh's hands and pinned them on the matters, leaning in to whisper against his parted lips: 

      "Let me take care of you now." 

      "You can't even take care of taking your own shirt off", he replied, which Gilfoyle knew was just the well-trained muscle of their regular interactions working, but he would've appreciated silence other than provocation. He turned down his own impulse of keeping up with the bicker by kissing him shut.  

      Dinesh's kisses could get desperate and sloppy as most things about Dinesh were, but he settled to the patient way Gilfoyle pressed their mouths together and sucked his lips before joining their tongues. They didn't usually do slow kisses, Dinesh was too eager and Gilfoyle discovered himself to be easily adjusted to his partner's rhythm, but he knew that when they did, Dinesh went through the roof with arouser. When he tried to speed up, Gilfoyle pulled away and kissed down his neck. He felt Dinesh's hands traveling along his back, fingers clenching on skin, grabbing and scratching, and put a knee behind his thighs. Dinesh willingly pulled his legs apart, pushing his knees up by the sides of Gilfoyle's torso. Their erections touched. He let out a long breath and moved his hips up to hump against Gilfoyle's cock.  

     "Easy", Gilfoyle warned him, pushing him down on the mattress.  

     Impatient hands traveled up and down his back and arms. Gilfoyle moved a palm by his side, brushing his face on Dinesh's neck and collar. He had a nice chest, uncharacteristically built for their lifestyle. Gilfoyle kissed him and lowered himself, letting them touch again. Dinesh put both hands on his ass and pulled him down harder, eagerly moving his hips up, the full length of their erections shoved together.  

      "Dinesh!", he called out, harsher, and tried to reclaim control by pulling up and putting both his hands over Dinesh's hips. "Easy."  

      He groaned, a frustrated sound other than aroused, stirring under Gilfoyle. His hands were now going up and down his torso.  

     "Touch me," Dinesh asked him. Something in his voice and the way he was looking at him made it difficult to deny, at the same time as he wanted to watch him beg. 

      "I am." To illustrate, he let a hand go up his stomach and into his chest, briefly holding his neck before letting go and placing his fingers over his lips.  

     "You know what I mean." Dinesh was looking right at him as he opened his mouth and ran his tongue through those fingers. Gilfoyle watched him, cursing himself for breathing aloud, Dinesh's lips pulling to the corner as if he knew what it made to the other when he did that. He probably knew. He created a teasing asshole in there. 

     Gilfoyle leaned down to kiss him again. Dinesh embraced him, moaning into the hard pressure he was too familiar with, Gilfoyle biting him again and scraping his beard along his jaw before taking an earlobe in his mouth. His fingers still wet touched Dinesh's right nipple, playing with it between his index and middle finger. Dinesh moaned and pulled his head back, his whole body relaxing and stopping moving to get what he wanted, Gilfoyle's hips on top of him moving to rub their dicks together, but in a slow, controllable pace. Once Dinesh stopped moving and just let himself be touched, Gilfoyle slid his hand down again and entered his already open pants, pulling his underwear down for his cock to bounce between the two of them. Dinesh made a high sound, like a whine or a yelp, breathing in with anticipation. Gilfoyle wrapped his fingers around him and watched his face, the crease between his thick eyebrows, the parted lips, hard jawline. 

      "These little cries you make… I like them", Gilfoyle told him, starting to move his hand. "Remember the first time I did this to you? You sounded like this." 

       Dinesh opened his eyes. This was supposed to go slow, but Gilfoyle couldn't resist moving faster, seeing the look on his face when he was too far gone to fight. Dinesh was making no sound anymore, the only thing to be heard being Gilfoyle's hand on his cock and their breaths crashing together. Foreheads pressed against one another, a curtain of hair between them.  

       Gilfoyle let go to try to pass the jeans down Dinesh's legs, one knee at the time. It was difficult, with his legs apart.  

       "Uh, let me just... No. Here."  

       "Thanks." Gilfoyle finished pushing Dinesh's jeans and underwear with some help, now trying to get them off his feet. "These are tighter than they look. Try on some sweatpants?"  

      "You're one to tell", he said with a snort. "You think I don't see you jumping into these ridiculously tight jeans every morning?"  

       "You like my ridiculously tight jeans."  

       "Yeah I do", he sighed, both because it was true and because Gilfoyle was pushing his knees apart again for him to go back to the place between his legs. It felt different, with Dinesh fully naked, the notion of what they were doing fully kicking in and showing on his features. He looked down, to Gilfoyle's crotch pressed between his naked thighs, and didn't look back up again. Gilfoyle kept holding his knees, waiting for Dinesh to snap out of it. He didn't.  

      "You know you can-"  

      "I'm good", he fast said, cutting Gilfoyle's attempt to remind him that there was still time to back away. "I know, but I'm good. Just..."  

      "What?"  

      "Just..." Gilfoyle resisted when Dinesh tried to pull him back down for a kiss, forcing him to complete that sentence. Dinesh bit his own lip for a moment before saying: "Try not to murder me with your dick, okay? Be nice."  

      "When am I not nice?" That one had Dinesh laughing, in a way that made Gilfoyle smile too. He leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips, pulling Dinesh's arms to go back to embrace his shoulders. He also kissed his cheek and temple. "I'm going as slow as you want, jerk", he said, tracing his way back to hold Dinesh' cock, moving a finger over the tip until he was feeling it wet. "Take your time. This is for you."  

      Dinesh breathed in, not moving to thrust his hips against Gilfoyle's touch, but closing his fingers harder onto his shoulders.  

      "I thought sex was for all parts involved?", he tried out with a string of voice.  

       "Oh, I am no doubt enjoying this." Gilfoyle quickly ran his tongue over his nipple in the same motion as he moved a thumb around the head of Dinesh's cock. "Are you?"  

      "No, you're awful at this." The held turned into a grip, hips slightly leaving the mattress as he kissed the patch of pale skin that was closer to his mouth. "I can fuck you way better than you can fuck me."  

      He must have known this would turn into a competition. Gilfoyle almost rolled his eyes. They became a cliché.  

      "Big words, Jackhammer, but I haven't even started."  

      "What are you waiting for, Sluggish?"  

      "Are you ready?"  

      Dinesh didn't answer right away with a smartass comeback. Gilfoyle looked for his face, knowing the other was probably out of the provocation spree and back to the moment. It was difficult to be reassuring with him not looking back, face slightly pushed aside into the pillow and eyes closed. He was pressing his lips together. Gilfoyle didn't ask again, just kept doing what he was doing, slowly jerking him off until his expression softened. A tongue traveled on his lips, wetting them. Gilfoyle used his free hand to press a thumb on his nipple and Dinesh sighed, jumping under him.  

     "Do you like this?" He knew the answer, and it wasn't even an attempt to dirty talk, just to take Dinesh's mind out of the previous question for a moment. Dinesh nodded, not being vocal. "What do you want now?"  

     "Hm?"  

     "What do you want me to do now, babe?" Gilfoyle circled Dinesh's pointing nipple with an index and his legs moved, his cock jumping.  

     "Can you, hm..." He was still not opening his eyes, but seemed more relaxed. When he finished that sentence, it was in a whisper. "Can you suck my nipple while you finger me?"  

     Gilfoyle felt his own jeans becoming too tight. 

     "I most certainly can." 

     What made Dinesh finally open his eyes again was feeling movement over the bed. Gilfoyle had to lie over him and spread an arm to reach for the nightstand, where he opened the bottom drawer. Dinesh's hands were resting on his waist, and the hash skin of his jaw brushed against his shoulder and chest when Gilfoyle leaned in further to go through the drawer until he found the bottle of lube.  

     All this preparing and Dinesh didn't bother to put the damn lube on the nightstand at easy reach. But he wasn't lying about the quantity. They had two half-used bottles before, one regular, that was cheap and good - Gilfoyle also kept one on his own drawer - and one flavored gel they tried occasionally, and Dinesh appreciated for when he gave Gilfoyle rim jobs. Now they had five. All different brands.  

     He had no idea what the differences where, or if there were any differences, so he grabbed the one that said  _Backdoor_ on the bottle because he thought it was funny and, really, he was in a hurry there. Dinesh watched him open the cap and said nothing, so it must have been the right choice. His eyes were big watching Gilfoyle spread it on his fingers. 

     "You good?", he asked, moving his neck to push a strand of hair out of sight as he leaned in over Dinesh again. He nodded, still not being vocal. Gilfoyle kissed him, feeling the tension in the way Dinesh didn't reciprocate. He hummed when Gilfoyle's hand covered in lube pumped his cock. 

     Gilfoyle still had space on his mind to notice that brand was indeed much more slippery than the one they usually used. It must be more comfortable for him, then. It wasn't that difficult to put a finger inside Dinesh nowadays, but it wouldn't be just a finger. 

     "Just so you know..." He cupped Dinesh's balls, massaging them the way he liked. "Sometimes, it just doesn't work. Tell me if you want to stop and try another day." 

     "You know when you say I worry too much?" His back arched and he spread on the bed in a way that reminded Gilfoyle of a pleased cat being pet just the right way. When he talked, it even sounded like a purr. "Dude, you're doing it." 

     "It's different", he argued back, because it was. That would be Dinesh's first time being fucked and he intended it to be nice. Gilfoyle hid his face by kissing Dinesh's chest, hoping he wouldn't notice the other was a bit nervous in there too. If he was being truthful, Gilfoyle was worried Dinesh wouldn't like it. He was blaming his apprehension on Dinesh for building it up on his mind as if it was this big, important thing. Fucking Dinesh. Gilfoyle bit his nipple until hearing a hiss. That one was for himself. "Ready?" Dinesh's answer was just an hmm. His knees spread further, feet going up as Gilfoyle reached between his legs. A few more pumps on his cock and Gilfoyle pushed through his cheeks, looking for Dinesh's asshole. It was like an involuntary reflex for him to clench, and although he relaxed faster than the other times, Gilfoyle didn't push inside right away. He kissed his mouth instead, slowly tracing circles over his entrance and teasing with the idea of pushing inside as he did the same movements on his mouth. Dinesh breath sounded hard and erratic, moving down to get more of that sensation, and his legs wrapped around Gilfoyle locking him in place. He moaned, Gilfoyle's finger finally pushing in. "Feels good?" Dinesh's face had that flustered quality from when Gilfoyle did a good job, but he wanted to hear him. His mouth hung open, no sound coming out, just a couple loud breaths. Gilfoyle took his finger away and Dinesh snapped his eyes open with a frustrated noise. "More lube?" 

     "I'm  _good_!", Dinesh said, an urgency in his voice. "Go back. Feels good." 

     Gilfoyle kissed him and teased some more sucking the skin on his neck and jerking his cock before sliding his middle finger inside, taking a nipple between teeth the way he asked for. This time, he went further, only stopping when he heard a gasp. Gilfoyle focused on his cock, giving him time, taking his finger out and pushing back in as deep as he made it before without causing discomfort. He made sure the sounds Dinesh was making were good before pushing all the way inside, then he kissed him, slowly starting to fuck him with his finger. 

     They have done this before, but knowing the final goal was to put his cock inside Dinesh was making him throb inside the jeans. Gilfoyle tried to rub against Dinesh's leg, just to get some friction, some relief, something. Apparently, Dinesh noticed his struggle. He reached for Gilfoyle's erection, grabbing him, unconsciously stroking up and down the length at the same pace as Gilfoyle pushed in and out of his ass. 

     The finger slightly brushed against his prostate and Dinesh's whole body became liquid. Gilfoyle was holding down on that for the third finger, but seeing the way Dinesh reacted, he couldn't keep himself from touching it again. A low pleasing moan broke hot against the side of his face. 

     "I'm... I'm ready for another." 

     Gilfoyle pulled out to look at him. He would like Dinesh to look back, but his eyes were still closed. 

     "There's no rush", he pointed out, just in case Dinesh need more time, but hoping he wouldn't. If it was up for him, he would be shoving his cock inside that beautiful idiot right now. 

     "Come one, man. Just do it." 

     "Okay." A third request wouldn't be needed. 

     Gilfoyle grabbed the bottle of  _Backdoor_  lube again. The familiar sound of the cap opening had Dinesh's eyes opening, following close as Gilfoyle lubed his fingers. Once he was done with it, he pulled Dinesh's legs. "It's cold", he warned, even if Dinesh already knew that. Gilfoyle had no idea why he was warning him of a thing the other already knew as he squeezed the bottle and let the lube fall on his thighs, where he pushed it lower until the lube was running down Dinesh's ass. With two fingers, Gilfoyle traced around his entrance, spreading it on him, slowly pushing further each time he came back with more lube. He intended Dinesh not to even notice until he was already halfway in. It usually worked when they tried two fingers before, but Dinesh was highly alert that night. He closed his eyes. "Look at me." When Dinesh didn't do it, just pushed his head back on the pillow and held a breath, Gilfoyle leaned down, took his erection in his free hand, and ran his tongue over the tip of Dinesh's cock. That had him looking down in no time. 

     "Holy fu-! Gilfoyle..." 

       Hearing Dinesh moans his name like that sent a wave down his spine. Gilfoyle sucked him harder, for a moment forgetting his fingers and focusing on his dick again. He tilted the head around with his tongue, tasting the precum and lube. Dinesh's back arched as he thrust into Gilfoyle's mouth, coming back down further into his fingers every time he did so, slowly pushing against the inside of Gilfoyle's cheek and his knuckles.  

       The speed started to go up. Gilfoyle had to hold the base of his cock to keep his mouth on it, loudly giving him head. He pushed the fingers the rest of the way in. Dinesh hissed, suddenly euphoric tapping Gilfoyle's arm.  

       "What?" Automatically, Gilfoyle pulled his fingers out. "Not good?"  

       "No, no, I... You..." Dinesh sighed. The uneven breath kept his chest going up and down in a weird, but familiar pace. _Oh_. "The opposite, actually. I was, uh... Close. To coming, I mean."  

       Gilfoyle blinked, not knowing exactly what to propose there. Usually, coming was the goal.  

       "Do you want to come?"  

       Dinesh frowned. "Not yet."  

       "So... Break?"  

       "No, I'm alright, just..." He pulled his knees back up, slightly shrugging. "Don't suck my dick."  

      "This request is new", Gilfoyle said with a smirk.  

      "Very funny", replied Dinesh, throwing him a judgmental glare before welcoming Gilfoyle to lie upon him and bring their mouths together. They kissed as hands traveled along bodies, grabbing everything, but not longing in any particular place. After a moment, Gilfoyle came back to move his fingers into him. He tried one. Dinesh was already slippery and loose enough, it slid in with no trouble. He bit Gilfoyle's lip. "Do you want to try the third finger?"  

      Gilfoyle pulled out enough for them to look at one another. "Are you sure you are good for this already?"  

      He nodded, still holding back on being vocal, but Gilfoyle didn't guess for him and stopped moving until Dinesh was forced to talk. "Yeah", he said. "I am."  

      "Tell me if it doesn't feel good." Dinesh replied with an affirmative sound. His head fell back, tongue doing that movement over his own lips again, when Gilfoyle started pushing his second finger inside. He truly wanted to make those lips red. Gilfoyle bit him and said: "Or if you need more lube." Dinesh hummed again, although some discomfort showed on his winked eyebrows when Gilfoyle tried to move his fingers a little. "Do you think you're going to come if I touch your dick a bit? It may feel better." 

      "Go slow", he asked and so did Gilfoyle, slightly moving up from laying on Dinesh's chest to jerk him off as he pushed in. He tried scissoring his two fingers. They also tried this before, but it was the first time Dinesh moaned like that. "I'm good, I'm good", he purred again. 

      "I can see that." Gilfoyle let go of his cock and ran a hand down Dinesh's torso. "Feels good?" There was a moan coming out of him, but no words. Gilfoyle dropped more lube into his fingers still inside of him, watching as he moved in and out Dinesh. He positioned the third finger. "You look so good like this, babe. All worked up and ready me." Dinesh hummed again, this time looking down. Gilfoyle tried to push his third finger in when their eyes locked. "Keep looking at me", he asked. The other complied, opening them. "Tell me how it feels." 

      "Feels... Hm." He gripped his teeth, the third finger pushing in. "It feels a little uncomfortable right now, but doesn't hurt or anything." 

     "How about... Hm. Nothing? And... " 

      " _God!_ Yeah, that's- Yeah yeah." 

      Gilfoyle scraped his prostate with the tip of his fingers, applying some pressure. He was hoping it would be enough to get them through this part without stopping many times and tried to keep pushing in as he did, but Dinesh was too tight for him to move much without feeling like hurting him. Dinesh looked like he was enjoying himself, at least, quietly moaning and skipping a breath, so he kept going. A strange groan sounded painful and Gilfoyle stopped. 

      "More lube?" Dinesh nodded yes. Gilfoyle oiled his fingers, spreading some on Dinesh's entrance. This time, he began with two fingers. Dinesh's asshole pumped and Gilfoyle heard himself grunt, resting his forehead on Dinesh's chest, kissing him and humping on his leg. Then he remembered what this was about. "Do you want to stop?" Gilfoyle looked up. Dinesh was watching him, alert, something soft on his features, short nails digging into Gilfoyle's skin. "Or try a different angle?" 

      "It's fine." Gilfoyle tilted his head for him to see, not buying. "I'm serious. It's really, _ah_ … Fine." He sounded impatient, so Gilfoyle did not ask again, although he was still worried. It was supposed to feel good. He wanted it to feel amazing, so Dinesh wouldn't regret and would want to do it again. He wanted it to be the best goddamn thing Dinesh ever felt in his life. Dinesh was tensing, the discomfort showing as he pushed the third finger further. Gilfoyle tried jerking him off again. "You can... You can keep going." 

      "I'm already all in." 

      "Really? Oh." Both of his hands tightened around the sheets. "It actually isn't... It doesn't hurt. Do you want to...?" He shifted his hips. For a moment, when Gilfoyle's torso touched his, their nipples brushed against one another. Gilfoyle wasn't sensible, but he felt Dinesh shiver from the contact. He did it again, also trying to hit his prostate. It took a few more tries for Dinesh to be rolling his eyes in there, the grip on the sheets letting go for him to grab Gilfoyle's shoulders. "Oh, fuck me." 

      "That’s the point." Gilfoyle teased, hissing against the side of his face, lightly thrusting further inside. Then he was rambling: "Do you want it, babe? Do you want me to fuck you? You must feel so, so good… Jesus, Dinesh, you're so tight and warm." 

      "Oh crap… Do it", he moaned. “Fuck me. Just fuck me.” 

      "Right now?" 

      "Yes! Right now. I'm ready." 

      Gilfoyle pulled back from Dinesh's neck, jerking him off faster. 

      "Ask me again." 

      Dinesh opened his eyes, breathing loudly. He took Gilfoyle's face between his hands and kissed his lips, pulling his hair and biting until Gilfoyle was groaning with the sting of sharp, but hot pain. " _Fuck me._ "       

      Gilfoyle kissed him back, thrusting in one last time before he slipped out of Dinesh and leaned to the side to go to the bottom drawer. His hand eagerly pushed a couple items around looking for the box of condoms. He found it in the back and brought to the top of the bed, but when he pulled the package, it was empty. Gilfoyle threw it away with an annoyed sound of protest and went back to the drawer to look for a new package. 

      "Where did you put the condoms?" he asked Dinesh, who frowned, still laying there with his legs apart exactly as Gilfoyle left him. 

      "I didn't..." he began and stopped, eyes widening. 

      "You bought five bottles of lube..." Gilfoyle slowly breathed in and out. "But didn't buy a single condom." 

      "We have condoms. You bought them just the past week." 

      "Yeah, they're in my room. You used the last one you had here Saturday, remember? I specifically told you it was the last one." 

      "Oh..." Dinesh's brows arched. "Oh, yeah. That's right. I remember." 

      Gilfoyle scratched a spot between his eyes. "Stay here, I'll go to my room really quick." 

      "Actually..." When Gilfoyle tried to leave, Dinesh grabbed his arm. He stopped, looking from where Dinesh was holding his arm tight and back at him. He swallowed, blushing. His eyes wandered around the room as he said: "I... Didn't buy them because... I thought we wouldn't need?" 

     Gilfoyle squeezed his eyes, not fully understanding, until he did and widened them.        

      "Bareback?" 

      "Uh-hum. I mean, if you were to pass me any STD you already did months ago so... And I'm clean, if you know what I mean, so if you want... If not, you can go get the condom." 

      "Fuck, Dinesh. Come here." 

      Gilfoyle pushed his knees apart and positioned himself between Dinesh's legs, kissing him until he was making those soft lips red. Dinesh left lines on his back with his nails, stopping on Gilfoyle's pants and pulling them down. Gilfoyle left the kiss only long enough to open the buttons, letting his hard cock out and stroking himself a couple times as he sucked Dinesh's tongue and pressed their dicks together, taking them both in a hand slippery with lube. 

      “Look at me”, Gilfoyle asked him one more time. When Dinesh did, he let go of his dick and moved lower, touching the tip of his cock against Dinesh's ass, watching his face looking back at him, not closing his eyes again, but keeping the eye contact as Gilfoyle rubbed between his cheeks. 

      Dinesh licked his lips, red and swallowed with all the kissing and biting. 

     Gilfoyle grabbed the lube and poured a generous amount on his cock. He threw the bottle somewhere on the bed and took himself in a hand as the other pinned Dinesh's thigh down and he pressed against his entrance. 

     "Ready?" Dinesh sketched a couple nods. Gilfoyle came back to hover over him, taking his two hands and pressing them down the mattress. He kissed Dinesh’s lips softly before starting pushing in. He tensed, shutting his eyes and biting his own lip, breath out of place. Gilfoyle almost told him to relax, but instead he said, “I got you.” 

      He felt Dinesh holding his hands back. 

      " _Fuck_ ", was Gilfoyle’s immediate reaction once he started sliding in. It’s been some time since he last fucked someone's ass raw. Dinesh bounced between looking at him and closing his eyes. Gilfoyle kissed his lips and eyelids. “You okay?” 

      “Uh-hum.” 

      “Feels good?” 

      “Yeah, it’s… Tell me…” He closed the grip on Gilfoyle’s hands, back arching. “Tell me how it feels to you…” 

       “You feel so good, babe. I could just be in here, inside of you, all night. Can I just stay here inside your tight ass?” Dinesh’s mouth opened, but no sound came out. Gilfoyle moved his hips, pushing the rest of his cock in, and the other let out a high moan. “Shit. You sound so hot when you’re getting fucked.” 

       Gilfoyle slowly pulled out, waiting for Dinesh to look at him to push back in. His chest kept going up and down under his own, but was starting to go back to an easy rhythm. Gilfoyle kissed him again, and again, thrusting into him at a gentle pace not to hurt him. Once Dinesh looked comfortable with the length of his cock, he tried shifting the angle, looking for those little jumps of pleasure. Dinesh arched his back again, hissing, and Gilfoyle let go of his hands to wrap both arms around him. Dinesh followed, burying his face on the curve of Gilfoyle’s neck and leaving warm moans on his skin. 

       An unexpected movement of Dinesh’s hips, trying to find a nice position, send a wave down Gilfoyle’s spine. He didn’t even notice or managed to stop himself before he was thrusting in deeper and harder than before, until he was hearing Dinesh groan in there and hold onto his shoulders with force. 

      “More lube!” he shifted uncomfortably. “Please.” 

       “Sorry.” 

       Dinesh sighed as Gilfoyle pulled out. He found the bottle, soaking his dick on lube until it was dripping on the sheets. 

       “Dude, that’s enough”, Dinesh said. Gilfoyle looked up to see him lazily touching himself with his legs still wide open and knees bent up. “Try... Uh, try that again.” 

      Gilfoyle dropped the bottle to the floor. When he came back, Dinesh opened his legs and arms, getting ready, but Gilfoyle put his knees together. The other frowned. 

       “Lay on your side”, Gilfoyle started pushing him into position. “I want to try something.” 

       “Oh… Okay. But I thought…” He shifted to his right side, one of Gilfoyle’s hands on his waist, feeling the other lay too behind him. 

      “You thought what?” Gilfoyle kissed the back of his neck, already all sweaty. 

       “I thought you wanted me to look at you?” 

       He pulled Dinesh’s waist until he was locked pressing his ass against Gilfoyle’s cock, then lifted his torso to pass one arm under him and held his chest, the other arm sliding on his thighs until he found his cock. Gilfoyle touched his erection and pressed his nipple, snugging on his neck until Dinesh was moving and shifting to find a comfortable position to be touched. He moved his shoulders, looking for Gilfoyle’s mouth. When they kissed, Gilfoyle stopped jerking him off and lifted his hips to position himself on his entrance. He needed to force his way in, but then Dinesh spread his legs again, putting one thigh over Gilfoyle’s, and opened up enough to be easier to accommodate all of Gilfoyle’s length. Gilfoyle bit his hip and let go with a wet sound. Dinesh shot his eyes open. 

       “There”, he said, pressing their foreheads together. “You can still look at me, princess.” 

       “You were the one who wanted me to look at you, sweetheart.” He was teasing, still not wanting to let go, but moaned when Gilfoyle started playing with his nipples as he pushed inside of him. 

       “Yeah”, Gilfoyle agreed, not willing to keep playing who-likes-the-other-less when Dinesh was offering himself to him like that. It was not the time. He liked that man a lot and that’s it. “You can look at me and I can do  _this_.” He shoved inside deeper, looking for some reaction. Dinesh hummed, but it wasn’t what he was looking for. Gilfoyle tried again. He pulled in and out a couple more times until he found it, Dinesh’s whole body jumping, eyes shooting wide open and his dick pulling up from his pelvis. Gilfoyle grabbed it, pumping hard as he made that same motion again. 

       “Holy shi-!  _God_. Oh God. Oh _God_ , Gilfoyle.” 

       “Feels good?” 

       “Yes!” 

       Gilfoyle pushed in deeper, but not hard, trying to remain in control of himself as he pounded against Dinesh’s prostate. It was hard not to jackhammer into him with Dinesh doing those loud needy noises, gripping on Gilfoyle’s hand that was still pressing his nipple, keeping him in place, and holding his hips tight. 

     “That’s it…” he whispered on Dinesh’s ear. “Moan to me. Moan my name, Dinesh.” 

      This time Dinesh didn’t stop once he heard the request, but complied, moaning louder and managing to sketch Gilfoyle’s name out of his lungs. He rocked back, speeding up himself, getting Gilfoyle’s cock deeper against his spot. Gilfoyle shifted from quietly holding his dick to eagerly jerk him off, the lube on his hand making him slip up and down Dinesh’s erection with a filthy wet sound. 

      “Are you going to come?” Gilfoyle licked his ear. “Come. Come for me.” 

      “I’m coming”, Dinesh announced out of breath, pushing back against Gilfoyle’s cock faster and into his hand jerking him off. “I’m coming.” 

       Gilfoyle left the grip on Dinesh's cock and nipple and wrapped his arms around his waist instead, pulling him on his dick. Dinesh held his arms, too, throwing his head back to rest on Gilfoyle’s chest as the other stopped rocking into him and just pressed deep into his ass, slowly wiggling his hips. Gilfoyle kissed him, sliding out as gently as the first thrusts, then back in. He was hoping the shift on the speed was going to slow Dinesh down and it could linger a little more, but then he was moaning into his mouth, melting like butter in his arms, and letting those familiar erratic breaths out. There was no going back. Gilfoyle touched his cock and pumped it slowly as he fucked Dinesh through his orgasm. 

     He stayed inside of him, thrusting a couple times, until the other stopped moving. 

      Gilfoyle pulled out and handled Dinesh to lay on his back, crawling on top of him as he jerked himself off. He was close. Dinesh touched his thighs, opening his eyes and looking right at his face, Gilfoyle’s teeth gripped and hand working fast on himself. Dinesh pushed his head out of the pillows and wrapped his mouth around Gilfoyle’s cock, who grunted, gripping Dinesh’s ass, and yanked into his mouth as he came. 

       Dinesh rested back on the pillow, whipping the come out of the corner of his mouth with the back of the hand. His eyes closed shut. Gilfoyle watched him for a moment until figuring his weight must he uncomfortable and rolled out of him, sitting at his side on the bed. He kissed Dinesh's arm, then slid off the bed. 

       Dinesh was watching him when Gilfoyle came back sipping through that bottle of wine Dinesh left on the floor before. He laughed softly, sitting up and arranging the pillow on his back to rest on the headboard. Gilfoyle sat by his side and spread an arm out for Dinesh to lay on his chest. 

      “Don’t you want to sleep?” Dinesh asked, playfully, getting the bottle from Gilfoyle’s hand and taking a sip too. 

      “Later”, he said, scratching his fingers up and down Dinesh’s legs and torso. “I’m groping you now. Or am I not allowed to cuddle because  _it’s weird_?” 

      “You can.” Smiling, he used his free hand to lead Gilfoyle’s palm that was feeling up his thighs to his cock. Gilfoyle let his fingers wrap around Dinesh, still half-hard. 

       They kissed, tasting wine, lube and cum out of each other’s mouths. 

      “So…” started Gilfoyle, the neck of the bottle of wine on his lips. “Did you enjoyed it as much as it looked like?” 

     “Are you asking me if it was good for me?” 

      “I know it was. I want to hear you admit you freaking loved being fucked so I can say I told you so.” 

      Dinesh rolled his eyes. “I’m still better.” 

      “The fuck you are.” 

      He shifted on Gilfoyle’s arms, crawling between his legs and resting his back onto his chest, head on his shoulder. Gilfoyle kissed his temple when passed the bottle. Dinesh drank a little and gave it back. They did that in silence for a while, Gilfoyle’s hand caressing his neck when he wasn’t holding the bottle, while the other hand felt Dinesh’s cock. He wouldn’t be hard again for a while, but he liked the touch, and Gilfoyle liked touching him. 

      “I think I’m going to have trouble sitting tomorrow”, Dinesh suddenly spoke. 

      “Probably”, he answered after a snort. “It’s normal. It will get easier over time.” 

      “Always feels like that to you?” 

     “Hm…” He paused to take a sip and Dinesh shifted to look up at his face. “No. You don’t always find my spot, and you generally come first. It’s good, but not that awesome. Some positions are easier.” 

      He took the bottle Gilfoyle gave him, but didn’t drink. His eyebrows furrowed as if he was thinking. “You kind of look … You know, more into it when you’re on your hands and knees and stuff. It’s that it? It is, isn’t it? You scream like a girl when I get you like that.” 

      “Fuck you.” Purposively, he squeezed his cock a little too hard and Dinesh shouted a  _hey_ _!_  “But yep. You get it more easily when you do me from behind.” 

      “Tell me next time. I want you to feel this.” 

      “Okay.” He put his arms around Dinesh’s, kissing his neck, and let him drink quietly. Felt good. Felt way more than just  _good_. “But, technically, I found yours without you telling me, so I’m better.” 

     “No way in hell.” 

      Once the bottle was empty, they laid down for a few minutes, trading touches and kisses and talking about them, until they were just lying in bed talking about work. It always ended on work. 

      Dinesh was the one that suggested they should clean themselves and the mess they left in the living room before the others arrived. He put on a pair of boxers and a shirt, but Gilfoyle didn’t mind coming out of the room naked. They were alone, anyway. And Dinesh was stealing glances at him all the time, as he passed around the kitchen to put the trash away or turned the videogame off. They made out on their workstations, Gilfoyle sitting on his chair with Dinesh on his lap, rubbing his naked erection against Dinesh's from the loose boxer’s leg. Gilfoyle came on Dinesh’s thigh. The other was whispering giggles from the wine, but not drunk. Dinesh led him to the bathroom, where he came on Gilfoyle’s mouth on the shower. 

      Dinesh changed the bedsheets. He always changed the bedsheets after sex if he could get Gilfoyle out of the bed long enough. Gilfoyle waited, drying his hair with a towel. He sat down to put his cellphone on the charger as Dinesh laid next to him. He was feeling like it was a useless spend of energy, since they would probably have sex again that night, but made no comments, taking his time opening his notifications. 

      “Fuck”, Gilfoyle cursed aloud. Behind him, Dinesh shot his head out. 

      “What now? Please, tell me Richard didn’t ruin everything. Again.” 

      Gilfoyle briefly glanced at him before dropping the phone and taking off his glasses. 

     “No, Jared e-mailed the group to say it actually went well”, he said as he laid down. Dinesh opened his arms, so he dragged himself closer and rested on his chest. “My brother will be in town this weekend. He wants to meet.” 

     “The one you hate, or the one you hate more?” 

      “The younger one. The one I hate more.” 

       “Well…” Dinesh arranged his hair, so the wet part wouldn’t hit his face. “What does he want?” 

      “I don’t know. Just meet, I guess. His daughter is visiting Stanford. Maybe Bighead will be her teacher, hm?” 

     “What the fuck? You have a niece?” 

     “No. I have four.” He answered. Instantly, Dinesh pulled him away enough to glare with a frown, but Gilfoyle only shrugged. “What? I only ever met two of them.” 

     “You guys are so freaking weird, you know? From where I come from, family is really, really important.” 

      “You talk to your mother daily. I know, Dinesh. I still prefer my way. Shutting them up sounds a lot more healthy.” 

     “It really doesn’t.” 

     “And neither does having fourteen cousins and being close to every fucking one of them.” 

     Dinesh huffed, but didn’t reply. Gilfoyle took the chance on his brief silence and stuck his head on Dinesh’s chest again, snuggling into his arms. That night was being too good to ruin it talking about his fucking family. Dinesh was still rigid for a moment, but eventually hugged him closer. He petted the back of Gilfoyle’s head and arms. 

      “Should I come?”, he asked a moment later, whispering quietly, sounding dubious. 

      “Hm? To what?” 

      “Meet your brother.” 

      Gilfoyle was the one pulling away from his chest and glaring this time. Dinesh pressed his lips together, curious. 

     “Do you… Want that?” The other lifted his shoulders, arching an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything. “I thought we were on the ‘ _friends only not family’_  stage.” 

     “What? Where did this come from, dude?” 

     “You said so. When I told you that I told Monica about us.” 

     “Oh”, he shut his eyes for a moment and frowned. “Shit. Yeah. I forgot. Man, I maaay be bitching about you to Wajeed for weeks already? So, I guess not that anymore, uh?” 

      “You told your cousin? When?” 

      “I don’t know, he said mom wanted me to meet some girl and it just got out. He’s cool.” 

      “Aren’t  _you_  the cool cousin?” Dinesh smacked his arm with a closed hand and Gilfoyle shot out a laugh. The sound was brief and low. After so many months, Gilfoyle would've expected Dinesh to be used to it, but he still opened his eyes wide. Gilfoyle stopped smiling, holding back an urge to smack him back. He didn't liked to be judged.

      "I know I'm not an easy going... Boyfriend." A hand on his chin made Gilfoyle look back at him. He didn't remembered Dinesh saying that word many times if it wasn't to tell him not to use that word. He shook his head, like he was kicking away a thought. He was going to say something he didn't want to say, or he was going to say something stupid to try to make Gilfoyle not insist in knowing what it was that he didn't want to say. Either way, Gilfoyle waited. "Thanks, I mean. For being patient with me. I don't think I've, uh... This is really off place, because you're kind of a big dick to me. And everybody. Your're a dick. But...  _appreciated_ you enough. It must be really shitty to, you know, have to live with my bullshit. So, thanks. And I like this. Us and stuff. I haven't said it many times, maybe just three times, so here take another one: I love you." Gilfoyle blinked, not saying anything. He never said anything back when Dinesh was being willingly vulnerable. It was still something new, this sincerity. "Sometimes", he sighed, "I regret taking so long to do some stuff with you, you know? Just let it be. Lets hold hands or whatever." Dinesh shrugged. He stopped talking, so that must be all he had to say that he didn't want to say.

      Gilfoyle was glad he said it.

      “If you want to come along, fine. But he just had another infant, so it will be all baby pics and baby talk. Uh. I get it, you bred, congrats, but it isn’t really that hard. I would be more impressed if he got a proper job."

     Dinesh smiled. It would normally be an asshole move to pass on what he said without making any comments, but they both knew it was just normal for them. Dinesh liked that Gilfoyle didn't made a big deal out of it. The asshole move would have been making fun of him.

     “Aren’t you against labor?”

     “I’m against stupidity, too. Which is why it's so difficult for me to hold a conversation with you and we just fuck” he put his hand between Dinesh’s legs and squeezed his cock. That had him shutting up in no time. He stirred, breathing harder against the top of Gilfoyle’s head. “Hello there”, Dinesh was already growing in his hand. 

     “Low blow, Gilfoyle.” 

     “Blow, you said?” Gilfoyle climbed on top of him, getting in his boxers and taking his cock out. “Alright”, he said as he started drawing kisses down Dinesh’s torso. 

      “Hey, hm…” Dinesh moved his legs, looking down at Gilfoyle, who stopped with his dick in his hand to look up at him with a question on his arched brows. “When I meet your brother, will it be weird to call you Gilfoyle? Will everyone on the table look at me every single time I try to call you at Christmas or something? We don't do Christmas, obviously, so I’m assuming we will do that with your family?” 

     Gilfoyle dropped Dinesh's dick and support himself with both hands on the bed. 

     "And you think me, a Satanist, will get on a plane to Canada to celebrate the birth of Jesus and sing carols with a few of the worst human beings I ever met?" 

     "Your family", Dinesh pointed out. 

     "Exactly", he agreed without a blink. In the silence that stayed after that, Gilfoyle came back to place kisses on Dinesh's stomach and grope his erection. It didn't take much for Dinesh to get back to the moment, placing a hand on the back of Gilfoyle's head. He was not going to say it, but he was trying hard not to smile to have Dinesh planning their Holidays together in the middle of July. Maybe he would take him to Canada, in the end. Show him the rest of the Gilfoyles and rub one more "I told you so" to his face when he couldn't take their bicker anymore. Maybe he would hate Gilfoyle's family as much as he hated Dinesh's. He probably would. They were both assholes. “You can practice moaning my first name for now”, Gilfoyle told him, kissing Dinesh's lips as he rubbed their erections together. 

      Dinesh laughed softly. 

     “Oh, I will,  _Bertram_ ”, he said as he took one of Gilfoyle's hands and guided it to his ass. “Hey, do you want to fuck me again?” 

 

 

* * *

 

 

    Dinesh's sheets smelled so good it was ridiculous. 

     Gilfoyle almost forgot he had a plan, laying there in Dinesh's bed with Dinesh himself under him, eagerly making out around their laptops and hard drives. They were supposed to be working, but that ship sunk when they both got naked from the waist down. It was already an established pattern that they never finished their daily schedule when they decided to polish the code before going to sleep. It got to the point where Gilfoyle was horny every time he saw an unfinished subroutine Dinesh wrote. It used to be the other way around. 

     When Dinesh started rocking harder onto his hand, they both grabbing each other cocks, Gilfoyle breathed hard and led Dinesh's other hand to grope his ass. Dinesh reacted by doing the same, also pushing Gilfoyle's lower, sticking his fingers between his cheeks. 

     "Hmm", Gilfoyle moaned louder and higher than he needed, resisting the invitation and taking his hand away to do the same to Dinesh's, pushing one of his fingers against his asshole. Not today. 

       Dinesh was going to fuck him today. Not the other way around. Dinesh was going to fucking finally fuck him in the ass because it's been three goddamn weeks that he always asks to do it the other way around. Gilfoyle was getting some that night. 

      He sat on Dinesh's cock, rocking back and forth, doing some noises he would be embarrassed by if he wasn't that eager. Suddenly, Dinesh wrapped his arms around his waist and threw his back on the bed, climbing on top. That's it. Gilfoyle tried wrapping his legs around him to hold him in place, guide his cock to his ass,  _something_ , but then Dinesh was sitting on his dick in there and doing the same bullshit Gilfoyle was trying before and  _what the hell_. 

      "What the hell?!" Gilfoyle sat up in a jump and pushed Dinesh out. "No.  _You_ 're going to fuck  _me,_ Chugtai." 

      Him calling Dinesh by his last name when he was frustrated was also being a thing now. 

      Dinesh blinked, flushing. 

      "What?", he furrowed his eyebrows. 

     "Don't play dumb.  You're generally just dumb, but right now you know exactly what you're doing. And it's not going to work." Grabbing both his arms, Gilfoyle started laying back down and pulling Dinesh on top of him. "It's my turn. Come here.' 

      But Dinesh resisted, getting away from him with a sharp laugh. "How is it your turn again? I've at least six months ahead of you!" 

      "You can't count from when we started having sex, man. That's not how it works." 

      "Says who?" 

     "Says wh- Unbelievable. Are you telling me you don't want to fuck me? 

      Dinesh crossed his arms, some smugness on his features. "Well, I could argue the same thing. Are you saying you don't want to fuck me, Gilfoyle? Aren't you sooo much better at it than me?" 

      Pressing his lips together and also crossing his arms, Gilfoyle shook his head in a negative motion. He took a deep breath and said: 

      "I created a monster". He put a hand through his face, then was brighten up with an idea. "Rock, paper, scissors to decide who gets to bottom?" 

     Dinesh appeared to be considering. After a second, he flicked his tongue and shrugged. 

     "Alright", he said and closed his hand into a first. 

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, I absolutely CAN NOT write short things.  
> Sorry if my English was hard to understand at some point, it isn't my first language. Be free to point out mistakes to be corrected if you like.  
> I know I kind of promised to post this soon as I finished Git Merge Conflict, but what was meant to be a fun smut turned out to be... This piece. Hope you guys enjoyed it anyway. I made Git Merge into a series and I'll be posting at least one more story on it- Data Storage Conflict -, although it may take a while to finish.  
> Oh, and I always pictured Gilfoyle as an spoiled single child that hate his mom because he didn't got the videogame he wanted for Christmas, sooo edgyyy and misunderstood, but I noticed that on the top of Dinesh's pros and cons lists to banging Tara was written "Gilfoyle's Eskimo brothers" and now I think of him of the angsty middle child of an terrible divorce. I want the show to give us The Gilfoyles.  
> And regarded of what happened, in my head they have been dating through all S5 lol


End file.
